Unique Hybrid
by Lusiana
Summary: Chanyeol menemukan Hybrid -Manusia setengah hewan- yang mempunyai kebiasaan unik. yaitu menempeli selangkangannya, mengendus selangkangannya, dan apapun itu yang berbau selangkangan serta 'benda berharga' miliknya. /Hybrid akan bertingkah possesive saat pemiiknya bersama orang lain/. It's ChanBaek/BaekYeol. WARN: Vulgar content, AU, cerita maksa, Newbie, bahasa amburadul. RnR ne?
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda dengan paras tampan itu mengerjabkan matanya saat melihat _seonggok daging_ yang tengah meringkuk di depan pintu flat- nya dengan keadaan _'cukup'_ kotor.

Chanyeol – pemuda itu – mengulurkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menyenggol –menendang- sosok dengan hoodie tertutup di depannya.

" Bangun " Pemuda dengan telinga lebar itu mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang serak -akibat kelelahan bekerja-. Tangan kekarnya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut- denyut, apalagi sekarang? Batinnya bertanya.

Menghela nafas singkat, sebelum berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan sosok yang kini tengah menunduk. Meskipun ia terkenal dengan sifat arogan dan pemarahnya, Chanyeol masih punya hati kecil didalamnya. Tangan kanannya memegang bahu _si hoodie_ sedangkan tangan kirinya menangkup wajah bagian bawahnya –dagu- dan mendongakkan wajah _si hoodie._

Perlahan bagian kupluk hoodie yang dipakai sosok itu turun hingga menampakkan rambut kecoklatan pendek dengan dua telinga putih berbulu halus yang lemas. Chanyeol terlonjak hingga mata besarnya sedikit membulat, " Hybrid? " bibir sexy- nya menggumam.

Onyx- nya menelusuri wajah si hybrid yang tampak kotor dimana- mana. Meskipun seorang lelaki –dilihat dari jakunnya- Hybrid ini tampak manis dengan bibir pink kecilnya dan hidung mungil yang memerah diujungnya.

Terdapat goresan kecil di pipi bagian kanannya, " Apa yang terjadi? " gumamnya datar . Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol terlalu lelah mengurusi hal sepele seperti ini, tugasnya sebagai CEO membuatnya menimbun banyak pekerjaan dan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang dibuat para karyawannya.

Pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu menyelipkan tangannya di leher belakang dan lutut belakang sosok manis didepannya. Lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin baru masuk kedalam rumahnya yang terbilang luas.

 **Unique Hybrid  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC banget, Newbie, Typo's bertebaran, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati, Cerita pasaran alurnya maksa :v**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance, AU, Hybrid content, GJ. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: T/M**

Chanyeol tidak terlalu terkejut saat mengetahui ada manusia kucing - atau nama kerennya Hybrid- di rumahnya. Sekarang sudah zaman modern, para ilmuwan menciptakan sendiri hasil buatannya yaitu Hybrid yang dijual dengan harga layaknya kau membeli pulaumu sendiri. Dengan kata lain, harga Hybrid sangat tinggi dan fantastis.

Dan, Chanyeol tidak akan mau membuang- buang uang hasil kerja kerasnya hanya demi manusia setengah hewan yang menurutnya _sangat_ tidak berguna itu. Tapi anehnya, kenapa ada Hybrid didepan pintu rumahnya? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memesan seekor – seorang- Hybrid.

Pemuda dengan tubuh bak majalah _playboy_ itu menghela nafas singkat, ia tidak mau berpikir lagi. Masalah dikantornya sudah membuatnya pusing. Ia mematikan _shower_ yang sedari tadi mengguyur tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih handuk putih lalu melilitkannya di area pinggangnya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi ia sempat menghela nafas melihat kantung matanya yang menghitam akibat kurang tidur.

BRAK!

Alis tebal itu menyatu saat mendengar suara ribut dari kamarnya. Ia meraih handle pintu kamar mandinya yang menghubung ke kamarnya.

Mata tajamnya mengedar keseluruh ruangan kamarnya, dan berhenti saat menemukan sosok manis tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangan sebelah lemarinya. Sosok hybrid manis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan _takut ._ sedangkan Chanyeol balas menatapnya datar, tatap- tatapan itu berlangsung selama sekian detik sebelum alis pemuda bermarga Park itu menukik saat melihat sosok manis itu tiba- tiba berbinar dan ekor putihnya menegak.

' _Eh? Tunggu? Sejak kapan dia tidak pakai celana? '_

Hybrid manis itu merangkak kearahnya dengan kitten eyesnya yang berbinar- binar entah karena apa, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat Hybrid itu berada tepat di depan kakinya lalu berlutut hingga wajah manis itu sekarang tepat berada didepan selangkangannya.

" M-miaww~~ " Chanyeol tertegun sejenak saat hybrid itu tiba- tiba mengeong padanya dengan suara imutnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan bertemu seekor Hybrid . Sekarang ia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Manusia setengah hewan itu tiba- tiba menubrukkan kepalanya tepat di 'benda tumpul' milik pemuda tampan yang mempesonanya. Menghiraukan tatapan terkejut pemuda yang kini menatapnya bingung dan marah, Baekhyun –nama Hybrid itu- malah semakin mengelus- eluskan pipinya di penis berbalut handuk milik Chanyeol.

" HEI! " Chanyeol berseru, menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang tengah mengendus- endus area privasinya, " Apa yang kau lakukan? " Bentaknya kemudian, sedangkan yang dibentak hanya memiringkan kepalanya yang mampu membuat Chanyeol makin darah tinggi. Tangan kekarnya mendorong bahu si mungil hingga jatuh terduduk.

" M-miaww? " Mata sipit itu berkaca- kaca mengetahui pemuda yang disukainya menunjukkan perilaku kasar. Baekhyun memang tidak begitu mengerti dengan manusia tapi ia mempunyai feeling yang kuat saat seseorang berbuat jahat padanya, marah, ataupun kecewa padanya.

" Karena kau sudah sadar, Pergi dari rumahku " Chanyeol berucap dingin, ia kembali menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan melewati sosok yang kini melemaskan kedua telinga kucingnya menuju lemarinya hendak berganti baju.

Chanyeol berbalik setelah memakai pakaian santai, kaus oblong dan celana jeans selutut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disana? " Suara _Baritone_ itu meninggi saat melihat Hybrid manis itu masih terduduk membelakanginya. Dapat dilihat jika kedua telinga berbulu halus itu melemas, layu di kedua sisinya.

" Kau tidak bisa berbahasa manusia? " Chanyeol bertanya sarkastik, kemudian menghela nafas lagi saat tidak mendapati jawaban.

" Kau boleh tinggal disini, tapi – " Hybrid itu berbalik saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar pasrah, " – Hanya satu hari " Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

" Benarkah? Terima kasih! " Serunya lalu merangkak mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap- usapkan pipinya di bagian ' _benda berharga'_ Chanyeol yang kini dibalut celana jeans.

" Berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu! " Chanyeol yang risih pun kembali membentak sang Hybrid dengan wajah garangnya, " Eh? Kau bisa berbicara? " Tanya Chanyeol saat sadar jika Hybrid itu barusan berterima kasih padanya.

" Ung! " Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, kepalanya ia usap- usapkan di selangkangan Chanyeol.

" Kubilang berhenti jika kau masih mau menginap disini " Chanyeol berkata penuh penekanan. Bisa- bisa ia tidak jadi tidur jika Hybrid manis didepannya menempeli selangkangannya terus.

" Kau tidak suka? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan lesu, telinganya menunduk layu –lagi- .

" Tidak. Aku sangat tidak suka. " Chanyeol berjalan pelan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di king size- nya. Matanya sudah memerah karena menahan kantuk sedari tadi. Ia sudah akan memasuki alam mimpinya jika tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dibawah sana.

" Sialan, " Chanyeol mengumpat saat melirik kebawah jika sosok Hybrid itu menubrukkan wajahnya di penisnya. " Biarkan aku tidur " Chanyeol berucap frusasi, sungguh ia benar – benar mengantuk saat ini. Masalah Hybrid –yang entah datang darimana- ini bisa ditangani setelah ia bangun tidur, kan?.

Baekhyun merangkak diatas tubuh Chanyeol, hingga wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajah Chanyeol yang tampak suram. Kemudian Baekhyun mulai menjilat- jilat pipi tirus pemuda yang dianggapnya majikan itu.

" Berhenti kau – " Chanyeol berkata pelan masih sambil menutup matanya, " HYBRID SIALAN! " Dengan bentakannya, ia membalikkan posisi hingga kini Baekhyun berada di bawahnya. Matanya menyalang marah menatap Hybrid manis dibawahnya yang kini membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan kedua telinga kucingnya yang menegak kaget.

" M-maaf " Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menyadari jika tuannya kini marah besar padanya. Matanya berkaca- kaca, " M-maaf! Maaf! Maaf " Tidak henti bibir pinknya mengucapkan kata maaf yang tidak ditanggapi Chanyeol.

" Hahh.. " Menghela nafas sebelum menggumam, " _Persetan_ , bisa kau biarkan aku tidur? " Lagi, Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sarat akan keputus- asaan. Jujur, ia tidak tau cara menghadapi seorang –seekor- Hybrid.

 **ChanBaek – Unique Hybrid**

 **Lusiana**

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan mendapati kamarnya sangat gelap, ia melirik nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Laki- laki berparas tampan itu hendak mendudukkan tubuhnya saat merasakan sesuatu mengganjal dibawah tubuhnya. Melirik, dan ia dapat menemukan _Hybrid temuannya_ kini tengah bergelung manja diantara selangkangannya. Kenapa harus selangkangannya?

" Khh.. " Chanyeol mendengus saat mendengar dengkuran sosok manis yang kini malah menggeraak- gerakkan kepalanya hingga menyundul- nyundul bagian privasinya. Untung saja, Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah terangsang.

Ting Tong Ting Tong~~

Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, matanya yang masih sediki sayu melirik kearah jam di nakasnya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

" Eh? Jiyeon? " Kemudian Chanyeol teringat pada asistennya, Jiyeon yang juga merangkup sebagai teman sejak kecilnya. Tadi saat dikantor Jiyeon bilang kalau ia akan membuatkan makan malam dirumahnya.

Dengan terburu- buru ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang Nampak terganggu karena merasakan kehangatan yang mengelilinginya menghilang.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok, garpu, dan pisau menggema diruang makan minimalis itu. Chanyeol memakan steak buatan Jiyeon dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan Jiyeon kini tengah memandanginya.

" Kau tidak makan? " Chanyeol bertanya meskipun ia tau jawabannya pasti,

" Aku sedang diet, Yeol " Tuh, kan. Sesuai prediksi Chanyeol.

" Kalau begitu pulanglah. Kau sudah tidak diperlukan. " Jiyeon hanya memutar bola matanya malas, saat lagi- lagi Chanyeol mengusirnya dan berkata kasar padanya. Gadis bermata kucing itu sudah kebal dengan segala ucapan _tak berpendidikan_ yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

" Ehem. Chanyeol, kau yakin tidak menyukaiku? " Chanyeol menatap Jiyeon dengan pandangan tajamnya, ia tidak mau membahas masalah ini berulang kali. Sungguh. Ia menganggap Jiyeon seperti adiknya tidak lebih.

Jiyeon bangun dari duduknya setelah melihat Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang dilakukan Chanyeol? Hanya diam, percuma saja ia melawan Jiyeon yang keras kepala. Jiyeon mengalungkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol, ia hendak mencium Chanyeol sebelum suara seseorang mengintrupsi.

" Miaww! " Jiyeon beserta Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati sosok bertelinga serta berekor kucing kini tengah berlari –merangkak- kearah mereka.

Srak!

" Aww! " Jiyeon mengaduh saat kakinya mendapat cakaran dari pemuda manis itu. kemudian ia beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol hendak membalas perlakuan kasar si Hybrid.

" Hentikan, Jiyeon " Chanyeol mengintrupsi dengan suara datar saat melihat tangan Jiyeon yang sudah melayang diudara hendak menampar si Hybrid yang menatap nyalang entah karena apa.

Jiyeon menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan sedih yang keterlauan dibuat- buat, " Kenapa kau lebih membelanya? " Jiyeon berseru dengan marah sambil menujuk Baekhyun dibawahnya yang mendesis marah, " Lagipula sejak kapan kau memelihara Hybrid? "

Baekhyun yang tidak terima merangkak kearah Chanyeol yang masih duduk tenang di kursi makan lalu memanjat naik dan duduk tepat dipangkuan Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergerak. Baekhyun yang tengah mengangkang semakin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol dan menelusupkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Ekornya bergerak- gerak senang.

" Khh, " Chanyeol mengerang saat merasakan penisnya dibelai lembut oleh dua bulatan kenyal milik si Hybrid yang bergerak- gerak dan lehernya yang geli akibat di jilati.

" Chanyeol! " Jiyeon berseru saat melihat ekspresi _nikmat_ yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Jiyeon melihat ekspresi itu diwajah Chanyeol karena biasanya, meskipun ia sudah menggoda Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih tetap mempertahankan raut datarnya. _Ini semakin membuatnya iri._

Chanyeol menekan pinggang Baekhyun hingga menempel kearahnya, matanya melirik kearah Jiyeon.

" Dia kekasihku " Ucapnya yang setelahnya mencium bibir pink Baekhyun dengan beringas dengan tangannya yang mengelus- elus ekor Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

" Nghh.. " Baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

Melihat Chanyeol dan pemuda Hybrid itu berciuman dengan ganas membuat Jiyeon sontak memekik dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur marah. Ia meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol dengan terburu- buru. Tanpa mengetahui Chanyeol yang kini berseringai diantara ciumannya dan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

 **TBC/ END/ DELETE?**

 **Annyeong, readersdeul. Lusi imnida~ Ini FF ChanBaek pertamaku! Semoga kalian sukaa nee?**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Surabaya, 1** **0** **/11/2** **0** **15.**

 **.Lusiana.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Cepat layani aku! " Seorang pria dewasa membentak dengan suara lantangnya saat mendapati keinginannya tidak dikabulkan. Sedangkan sosok hybrid manis tengah tergeletak malang di bawah kakinya dengan penuh luka dibagian wajahnya._

" _Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! A-aku tidak suka- " Hybrid itu menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan- dan kekiri dengan brutal._

 _PLAK!_

 _Dan tamparan panas itu tepat mengenai pipi bagian kanannya, isakannya menggema diseluruh ruangan. Ia masih tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dengan brutal tan_ _pa berani menatap majikan yang baru membelinya._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak mau hah? Aku membayarmu mahal, bodoh! " Pria dewasa itu lagi- lagi membentak dengan nada tinggi yang mampu membuat hybrid itu makin bergetar ketakutan._

" _Sialan! Mau kemana kau! "_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun mencoba berdiri menggunakan kedua kakinya yang tidak dilapisi alas. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang mencoba melihat sosok pria yang kini mengejarnya tepat berada beberapa meter di belakangnya._

 _Baekhyun mendapati dirinya semakin lamban jika berlari menggunakan kedua kakinya, hingga ia kembali merangkak. Berbelok kearah kiri jalan dan memanjat pagar sebuah rumah terdekat._

 _Ia menahan nafasnya saat mendengar seseorang mengumpat dibalik pagar, dan bernafas lega saat tidak lagi mendengar suara apapun._

 _Mata sipitnya beredar keseluruh halaman rumah seseorang yang kini ia pijak, Sosok manis dengan bibir pink itu merangkak lagi hingga berhenti tepat didepan pintu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Unique Hybrid  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC banget, Newbie, Typo's bertebaran, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati, Cerita pasaran alurnya maksa :v**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance, AU, Hybrid content, GJ. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: M, jaga-jaga.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda dengan bahu lebar itu mengernyit dalam tidurnya, merasa terusik dengan _'sesuatu keras'_ yang menekan penisnya. Chanyeol –pemuda itu- membalikkan badannya kesamping, detik kemudian ia kembali menerima tekanan di area privasinya.

" T-tuan.. " Sekarang Chanyeol dapat merasakan kehangatan di salah satu jempol kakinya, ia menggeliat geli saat merasakan jempolnya serasa digelitik dengan sesuatu yang basah.

Matanya perlahan terbuka, tangan lebarnya mencoba mengucek matanya yang terasa buram. Chanyeol yakin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, nyatanya kamarnya masih gelap gulita karena tidak adanya cahaya matahari yang masuk.

Matanya yang semula sayu sontak membulat lebar, " Apa yang kau lakukan? " Suara seraknya yang terdengar berat mampu membuat sosok manis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" Kenapa kau mengulum jari kakiku? " Chanyeol bertanya sambil menarik kakinya menjauh dari jangkauan Hybrid berbibir manis –menurutnya-

" Lupakan, " Chanyeol menghela nafas singkat sebelum kembali berbicara, " Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini? Matahari bahkan belum terlihat. " Ucapnya datar, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

" Aku lapar! " Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara cempreng si Hybrid manis. Pria tampan itu membalikkan badannya, " Lalu? " Kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang tertunda.

" Tuan! Beri aku makan, kumohon~~ " Baekhyun mengeluarkan rayuan andalannya, yang diajarkan oleh 'sang Guru' padanya.

" Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? "

BRAK!

Baekhyun menatap pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja tertutup didepannya, kedua tangan lentiknya meremas bagian perutnya yang terasa terlilit akibat kelaparan. Bahkan rayuan andalannya tidak mempan? _'Guru'_ nya bilang _aegyo_ nya adalah yang terbaik. Ia menunduk lesu kemudian kembali berbaring diranjang empuk milik _'Tuan'_ -nya. Memang apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya kecuali tidur? Hybrid sepertinya memang menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk tidur dan sebagiannya lagi untuk 'memuaskan' Tuan-nya.

Baekhyun bergelung, memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri dalam keadaan berbaring menyamping. Ia hirup dalam- dalam aroma memabukkan milik majikannya. Hah~ Baekhyun sangat menyukai aroma Chanyeol apalagi aroma penisnya, sangat _memabukkan_. Beda sekali dengan aroma milik pria yang sudah membelinya . Dia bahkan sudah menghapal aroma Chanyeol diluar kepalanya.

" L-lapar.. " Bibir tipisnya menggumam, dirinya tidak bisa tidur jika dalam keadaan perut kosong. Matanya dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi, didapatinya sang majikan tampan kini tengah memandang jengah kearahnya. Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya, ia malah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar yang sesungguhnya sedikit mampu membuat Chanyeol luluh.

Chanyeol menghela nafas singkat, " Kau tidak punya pemilik? " Bertanya sambil mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dilapisi jas setelahnya . Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur, kedua telinga kucingnya Nampak layu bibirnya tertarik kebawah hingga menimbulkan lengkungan lucu.

" Kalau begitu – " Membenarkan dasinya sebentar lalu kembali menatap si Hybrid, " Aku akan mengembalikanmu _ketempatmu_. " Dengan tenang ia melanjutkan.

" Jangan! " Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berair, " Aku tidak _hiks_.. " Menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Sekarang dirinya tahu, sosok yang ia anggap majikan tidak menyukainya, mungkin ia merasa risih dengan seekor Hybrid.

" Aku akan pergi, " Baekhyun berucap, menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata dipipinya serta ingusnya yang keluar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar, tidak merasa simpati sama sekali. Toh, ini bukan urusannya lagipula dirinya juga tidak cukup pandai menghibur Hybrid yang sedang menangis.

" Baguslah, " Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya mengambil celana training kedodoran didalam almarinya lalu melemparkannya ke sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dengan perut kosong, Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Telinga kucingnya tampak layu dibalik kupluk hoodie-nya. Ia menghiraukan perutnya yang keroncongan, tetap berjalan tak tentu arah. Bibir pucatnya gemetar, matanya tiba- tiba berkunang- kunang hingga terakhir yang ia dapati adalah gelap.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya saat matanya mendapati si Hybrid keluar rumahnya dengan kaki gemetar.

" Dia bisa berjalan, kenapa harus merangkak? " Bibirnya bergumam lirih, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak akan limbung kapanpun. Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya, bagaimana sosok itu yang menunduk dalam, kedua tangan lentiknya yang memegangi perutnya sesekali meremasnya, dan langkah kakinya yang gemetaran seakan ia baru saja belajar berjalan.

Saat si Hybrid menghilang dari pandangarnnya, Chanyeol entah untuk alasan apa, keluar dari mobil mewahnya melupakan tugas nya yang menimbun di kantor.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan mengikuti sosok berhoodie tertutup itu, tepat satu meter didepannya. Sesekali ia mengernyit saat si hoodie berhenti berjalan lalu mulai melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

Pria tampan itu berhenti, kemudian mata bulatnya semakin membesar dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia menghampiri si Hybrid yang teronggok tak berdaya di depannya. Chanyeol sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

Dengan cepat ia menggotong si Hybrid yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu, _' Dia, ringan '_ Chanyeol membatin, ia berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kedua tutup ramen instan didepannya, sejenak ia berpikir apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya? Membuatkan ramen instan untuk si Hybrid yang sudah menyusahkannya?

Menghela nafas, dirinya memang bukanlah seorang yang ahli dalam hal memasak. Tetapi Canyeol yang sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri mengaruskannya untuk dapat melakukan segala hal tanpa bantuan orang lain.

" Eh? Apa hybrid memakan ramen? ". Pemuda tampan itu tersadar, menggumam sendiri sebelum mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Toh , ia sudah berniat baik kan?.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya saat mendapati 'sesuatu yang bergetar'. Seakan teringat, ia dengan santai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan telepon dari asistennya, Jiyeon.

" _OH MY GOD_ _park Chanyeol , Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumah? Aku – "_

" Aku ada urusan penting, _cancel_ saja semua jadwalku hari ini – "

" _Demi Tuhan, cancel kau bilang? Memang urusan apa yang lebih penting dari – "_

" Hybrid- _ku_ sakit. Jangan berkunjung kerumahku. Aku – " Chanyeol menghela nafas singkat saat menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja meng-klaim si hybrid tanpa sadar, " Tidak sedang dalam mood baik untuk menerima tamu. " lanjutnya kemudian.

' Pip pip '

Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungannya sepihak, terlalu malas untuk meladeni ocehan tak berguna asistennya. Tangan besarnya terangkat, memijik pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Dengan nampan ditangannya yang tersedia dua _cup_ ramen serta dua gelas air putih, pemuda bermarga park itu segera melenggang menuju kamarnya -yang terdapat sosok Hybrid manis tengah pingsan-.

Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak,

' _Hah.. Bukankah aku begitu baik hati? '_

 _ **. Lusiana.**_

Pemuda tampan itu memandangi wajah pucat si Hybrid yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Chanyeol diam, tidak tau harus melakukan apa lebih tepatnya. Tangannya terulur perlahan, tampak ragu- ragu meskipun pada akhirnya tanganya tetap mendarat di wajah manis si _peliharaan baru._

Menyeka keringat dingin yang turun membasahi wajah si manusia setengah kucing, Chanyeol pun bertanya- Tanya, _' Apakah mimpi buruk? '_ atau, _' Kelelahan? '_

Dirinya menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, Ia bahkan tidak tau alasan mengapa hatinya seakan mengkhwatirkan sosok mungil yag terbaring seenaknya di ranjang miliknya.

Tangannya yang memang sedari tadi bertengger di wajah Baekhyun mulai turun menuju kearah lehernya, dan lagi- lagi ia mengusap lembut lelehan keringat yang berada di leher mulus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol buru- buru menjauhkan tangannya dari leher mulus Baekhyun saat merasakan lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir tipis yang terlihat pucat itu. Wajah datar dengan aura dngin langsung ia pasang _apik_. Onyx- nya menatap lekat kearah mata sipit si Hybrid yang perlahan – lahan terbuka.

" L-lapar.. "

Chanyeol mengernyit, detik kemudian ia kembali mendatarkan wajahnya .

" Itu yang kau katakan setelah bangun? " Si hybrid tampak terkejut dengan suara bass yang berasal dari sampingnya, dengan kecepatan kilat kepalanya menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar- binar.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya cepat, kemudian meringis pelan.

" E-ekorku.. " lirihnya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatapnya datar sebelum sedikit melebar saat mengetahui hybrid didepannya langsung manarik celana kainnya- yang sebenarnya milik Chanyeol- lepas.

" Kau..

.

.

.

Menyembunyikan ekormu di balik punggungmu? " Tanyanya dengan raut tak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan mengelus- elus ekornya yang terasa pegal. Ia menggerak- gerakkan ekornya senang.

" Kau punya nama? " Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol, lagi- lagi dengan pandangan kelewat antusias ia mengangguk semangat.

" Baekhyun~~ " Sambungnya dengan senyum merekah.

" Marga? " Chanyeol menyahut datar yang dibalas dengan tundukan kepala oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol orang jenius, dalam sekali kedipan mata saja ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan jika hybrid ini masih baru dan _fresh_. Tidak seperti kebanyakan hybrid yang sudah _terlatih_. Eh, Canyeol buru buru menepis pikirannya saat teringat akan kelakuan Baekhyun yang sering menempeli selangkangannya.

" T-tuan.. lapar~~ " Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol memelas. Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup penasaran kenapa dirinya kembali berada di rumah tuan favorite-nya tetapi ia cukup pintar untuk menebak bahwa sang majikan masih mempunyai sedikit 'rasa sayang' padanya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun seketika tersenyum malu- malu.

" Ini " Senyuman ala kucing betina yang akan dikawini itu seketika memudar perlahan digantikan raut bingung saat melihat satu cup yang disodorkan oleh si tuan tampan padanya.

" Dan, " Baekhyun menoleh kearah si majikan, " Jangan panggil aku tuan, namaku Chanyeol " Dan Chanyeol dapat melihat raut senang yang ditunjukkan oleh sosok hybrid manis yang mengatakan jika dirinya bernama Baekhyun.

" Chanyeol~~ " serunya mendayu, " Aku suka Chanyeol, hihi.. "

" Hentikan itu, dan makan ini " Chanyeol kembali menjadi dirinya yang kasar dan arogan. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aksi cekikikannya dan menerima cup ramen itu dengan kedua tangan mungil nan lentiknya.

Baekhyun tidak langsung memakan ramennya melainkan menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah memakan ramennya dengan sumpit. Tiba- tiba Chanyeol menghentikan aksi makannya, ia menatap heran Baekhyun yang juga kini menatapnya bingung. Kemudian, seakan tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah. Dirinya mulai menyuapi si hybrid yang tampak mengunyak mie-nya dengan sedikit kerutan didahi mulusnya.

Chanyeol lagi- lagi hanya menatapnya datar, seakan tidak tergoda dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sangat menggemaskan.

 **TBC/ END?**

 **Maaf, lama update. PM aja jika ada yang ditanyakan. Karena saya nggak bisa bales review kalian satu- satu. Thanks banget buat yang udah review, fav, dan follow yaa~~ .**

 **.**

 **Yuta CB** **KSHH** **: waa, nggak nyangka Yuta eonni[?] mam** **pir kesini :v duh, sayanya juga nggak tau kuping kucing itu bisa turun apa enggak hehe..anggep aja bisa yaa :v**

 **Maple Fujoshi2309** **: huwaa, nggak nyangka juga ma** **ple eonni mampir.. duh senengnyaa~~**

 **Q: Kenapa Baek jadi hybrid?**

 **A: Karena saya lagi suka yang Hybrid- hybrid-an haha.. :v**

 **Q: Baekhyun punya jakun?**

 **A: Saya juga nggak percaya sebenernya xD, Cuma meskipun Baek punya wajah cantik atau tangan lentik dia tetep laki laki yang udah ngalami masa puber. Ada kok foto Baek yang keliatan jakunnya, cari aja.;D**

 **Q :** **Inspirasi ceritanya dari ff bang young ran ya?**

 **A : Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya nggak tau Bang Young Ran loh. Dan ini murni dari otak saya, meski** **pun saya juga terinspirasi dari beberapa ff author pemes yang lain xD [berarti ini nggak murni dari otak saya ya?]** **;v**

 **Q: Ada lemon?**

 **A: Duh, gimana yaa? Nantiin aja di chap depan ;D**

 **Sekian,**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **Surabaya,** **11** **/** **26** **/** **2015**

 **.Lusiana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Suara indah burung- burung disekitar hutan beserta gesekan pelan daun- daun dan ranting oleh angin mampu membuat suatu melodi nyata yang indah. Sosok tampan yang tengah tertidur beralaskan kayu itu terbangun. Mata- nya mengerjab pelan, membiasakan sedikit cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk dan langsung menembus retinanya. Pemuda itu menguap, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

" Eoh? Dimana? " Sosok tampan dengan tubuh tinggi bak model itu berkata lirih dengan suara beratnya. Ia menatap sekitar, dan menyadari kini dirinya tengah berada di suatu rumah kecil yang kumuh atau mungkin bisa dibilang gubuk. Ia kemudian duduk, dengan punggung yang menyadar di kepala ranjang.

" Apa yang terjadi? " pemuda itu kembali bergumam dengan alis yang menukik tajam, seolah mengingat kembali memori sebelum ia berada disini, _di sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan_.

Kriett..

Secepat kilat, mata hitam kelam miliknya menoleh menatap satu- satunya pintu usang yang kini terbuka dengan perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup keras, tanpa ia sadari menanti apa yang akan keluar dari balik pintu.

Mata besarnya melotot dengan _gaya slow motion_ saat menatap sesosok pemuda kecil tanpa busana berjalan angkuh kearahnya. Ia kemudian mendatarkan wajahnya dan , " Baekhyun? " ucapnya mengenali sosok mungil yang kini tepat berdiri didepannya.

" Ya, Chanyeol? "

Pemuda itu –Chanyeol- bersumpah, Suara yang dikeluarkan sosok hybrid telanjang didepannya luar biasa seksi. _Tidak ada kesan lugu dan polos lagi. Yang tertinggal hanya, Angkuh dan Seksi_.

Chanyeol bahkan yakin, ia tidak memiliki gangguan penglihatan saat matanya dapat menangkap seringaian kecil tersemat di wajah manis itu. Chanyeol berusaha tenang, meskipun didalam hati ia terkejut. Tapi bukan dirinya sekali jika ia tidak bisa menahan rasa keingin tahuannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan menatap datar kearah Hybrid manis di depannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Baekhyun mulai bergerak. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Chanyeol yang berselonjor. Tangan lentiknya menekan dada bidang Chanyeol lalu meremasnya dengan gerakan pelan dan sensual. Tatapan menggoda ia berikan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatapnya datar dan tak berminat. Tangan lentik itu turun perlahan hingga tepat berada di selangkangan Chanyeol. Merabanya dan tidak berniat untuk beregerak menuju penis si tampan yang masih tidak berekspresi.

Tanpa aba- aba, Chanyeol membalikkan keadaan dengan cepat. Baekhyun tidak terkejut, sangat tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun akan menjerit takut. Malahan si Hybrid manis hanya tersenyum lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan dengan berani menggesekkan lututnya ke bagian terselatan milik si tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unique Hybrid** **  
** **Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC banget, Newbie, Typo's bertebaran, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati, Cerita pasaran, alurnya maksa :v**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance, AU, Hybrid content, GJ. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: M, jaga-jaga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sialan. Cuma mimpi ternyata. Chanyeol menatap sosok Baekhyun yang bergelung manja - lagi lagi - di area terpribadinya yang cukup mengeras. Dia ereksi. Chanyeol menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka tiga. Bahkan, matahari pun belum terlihat.

Mata kelam itu melirik kearah si Hybrid, mengamati wajahnya yang masih lugu dan polos tidak seperti yang ada di mimpinya, Berani dan menantang.

" Hah.. " Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat, saat baru menyadari jika ia ereksi hanya gara- gara memimpikan sosok Hybrid manis yang tengah menggodanya. Mimpi Itu bahkan belum menuju tahap inti. Sial, Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikirannya mulai membayangkan 'apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ketika ia membalikkan keadaan hingga Baekhyun berada di bawahnya'.

Pemuda tinggi itu beranjak dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan 'masalahnya' , mungkin akan lebih baik jika ditemani dengan sebatang sabun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit abu- abu kelam yang berhiaskan cahaya kilat disertai suara kerasnya Guntur yang memekakkan telinga dari balik jendela kamarnya. Mata sehitam malamnya menatap sosok bertelinga kucing yang kini meringkuk diranjangnya. Hybrid manis itu memakai berlapis- lapis pakaian Chanyeol yang kebesaran ditubuh kecilnya.

Sekelibat bayangan mimpi semalam membuat wajah tampan Chanyeol mengeluaran senyum tipis.

" Eoh? " Tersadar akan kegilaannya, pria dewasa itu menghela nafas pelan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang campur aduk. Dirinya harus benar benar melupakan segala pikiran yang akan membuatnya _'tegang'_.

" Nghh.. " Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Menemukan sosok imut yang kini terduduk diranjangnya, Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Mata sipit itu mengerjab- erjab pelan, tangan lentiknya terangkat untuk mengusap sedikit kotoran di matanya.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

Lalu, menghela nafas panjang saat menyadari Hybrid itu tidak diragukan lagi tingkat menggemaskannya dan juga … Memuakkan.

Pemuda yang dapat dikatakan sempurna itu mendatarkan wajahnya. Mendinginkan wajahnya sampai sedingin- dinginnya. Hybrid manis sontak mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat perubahan raut majikannya.

" Miaw? " Dirinya mengeong, berharap akan mendapatkan perhatian sang tuan tampan.

" Memangnya berapa umurmu? " Tanpa sadar si tinggi berkata,

Chanyeol baru menyadarinya, ada yang salah disini.

Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

Dirinya yang asli pasti akan membuat sosok malang itu pergi dengan sifat bejatnya. Tapi, apa? Dia tidak melakukannya.

Chanyeol tiba tiba menaikkan alisnya,

' _Oh? Sifat bejat '_

Kemudian, _smirk_.

Langkah panjangnya membawanya mendekat, dan berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun. Ia membuka kausnya didepan pria berbibir merekah itu. Sekarang dirinya _Topless, half naked kata lainnya_. Menampakkan otot lengannya yang kokoh, dada bidang, dan perut terawat disertai beberapa abs samar. Sangat _hawt dan rawr_. Baekhyun masih menatapnya bingung.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga telentang pasrah. Dirinya dengan gerakan arogan mulai merangkak naik. Ia tepatkan wajahnya ditempat seharusnya. Lalu mulai mengecup bibir tipis yang merekah itu dengan lihai. Chanyeol adalah pencium yang handal.

Ia berhenti mengulum bibir Hybrid dibawahnya saat mendapati aroma busuk menguar masuk ke indera peciumannya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Baekhyun intens. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya balik tidak mengerti. Chanyeol mulai mengendus leher jenjang mulus milik Baekhyun.

" Tubuhmu bau busuk. " Komentarnya pedas. Dirinya mulai beranjak bangun. " Mandi! " Perintahnya.

" Aku tidak mandi " Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya –tampak keren.

" Aku tidak suka air " Lirihnya, Chanyeol baru menyadari. Kucing tidak terbiasa mandi melainkan,

" Kau menjilati tubuhmu? "

 _Konyol._

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol yang seorang jenius berkata seperti itu? Baekhyun bukan sepenuhnya kucing. Ia setengah kucing dan setengah manusia.

 _Idiot._

Bagaimana caranya dia menjilati bagian yang tidak terjangkau? Sialan, rasanya Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di payuda- samudera.

" Ehem " Chanyeol berdehem. Dengan suaranya yang berat, ia malah tampak seperti kakek- kakek yang akan melakukan pelecehan seksual pada bocah dibawah umur.

Ekor matanya melirik kaki telanjang Baekhyun, untung saja hoodie yang dari hari lalu dipakai Baekhyun dapat menutupi setengah pahanya, sehingga Chanyeol tidak harus menemukan _benda bergelantungan_.

" Bagaimana caranya kau membersihkan diri? " _Kau bahkan tidak memiliki satupun kotoran ditubuhmu_.

" _Guru_ -ku memandikanku – "

" Kau bilang tidak suka air " Chanyeol menyelutuk. Ia melipat tangan didadanya. Sebenarnya itu pose yang sering ia tampilkan. Tapi tetap saja dirinya tampak keren saat melakukannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" – Dengan tisu basah atau kain yang dibasahi " Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat dipotong oleh Chanyeol.

" Idiot! Apa yang dipikirkan Gu- tunggu, Guru kau bilang? " Chanyeol menghentikan makiannya, " Guru? Seseorang yang mengajarimu? "

" Ya, seseorang yang mengajariku. " Tatapan _puppy_ itu berubah sendu, " Aku merindukannya "

" Kalau kau merindukannya, pulanglah. " Chanyeol mencetus santai.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap paras rupawan Chanyeol beberapa detik, " Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin disini bersama Chanyeol. " Katanya pelan, malu.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan mengernyit jijik mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Baekhyun.

" Cepat mandi. " Perintahnya lagi.

" Chanyeol akan memandikanku? " Tanya si Hybrid penuh dengan keimutan yang dihiraukan Chanyeol.

" Tidak sudi. " Balasnya ketus.

" Aku memberimu waktu 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri, jika lebih dari itu aku akan benar- benar membuangmu. " Seteleah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

.

 **.**

 **Lusiana**

 **.**

 **.**

Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang Chanyeol sering lakukan. Seumur hidupnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menunggu. Apalagi menunggu tanpa hiburan dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia lebih suka cepat dan _on time_. Jika tidak begitu maka ia akan memerintahkan seseorang – yang tentunya mengabdi padanya – untuk menyiapkan keperluannya satu hari penuh atau untuk hari- hari berikutnya.

Ia menatap kearah selangkangannya, dirinya ereksi lagi. Mengingat mimpi itu – wajah Baekhyun yang menantang - membuatnya _turn on_. Sialan. Ia benar- benar ingin _membobol_ detik ini juga.

Oh tidak, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang akan tidur dengan sembarang wanita ataupun pria. Ia seorang yang pemilih, asal kalian tahu. Tidak dengan pelacur ataupun seorang terkenal yang mengangkang lebar didepannya. Ia seseorang yang mengikuti insting. Firasat, kata hati.

Chanyeol mempercayai instingnya. Sangat.

Chanyeol melirik jam hitam mahal yang melingkar pas ditangannya, 15 menit lewat 3 detik.

Chanyeol berjalan angkuh, kembali memasuki kamarnya. Dan, Menemukan Hybrid telanjang yang masih basah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Chanyeol memasang wajah tidak bersahabat. Baekhyun – si Hybrid – hanya berdiam diri mematung didepan pintu kamar mandi tanpa tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kuping putih itu bergetar pelan. Tidak hanya itu, bibirnya memucat dan tubuhnya menggigil.

" Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah? " Chanyeol berkata marah sambil berjalan kearah si Hybrid yang masih telanjang, " Berapa lama kau berdiri disini? " CEO muda itu menautkan kedua alis tebalnya. Apapun ekspresi yang dibuat Chanyeol akan tampak sangat keren dimata Baekhyun.

" Seharusnya kau memakai bathrobe, handuk atau setidaknya keringkan rambutmu! " Chanyeol membentak. Dirinya panik. Dia tidak pernah panik sebelumnya. Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang tenang dan dingin. Tapi melihat wajah pucat, bibir bergetar, mata sayu dan tubuh menggigil Baekhyun membuatnya panik dan marah sekaligus.

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam dan duduk manis?! " Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga membentur pintu kamar mandi dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun merasakannya. Bagaimana kerasnya pintu jati yang kokoh menabrak punggung telanjangnya. Tapi dirinya terlalu lemah dan pusing. Yang hanya bisa dilakukannya hanya menggigit bibir menahan sakit.

Chanyeol melihatnya, " Berhentilah membuat masalah. " Begitu dingin auranya. Hawa- hawa suram mengelilingi tubuh atletisnya. Tangan besarnya meremas pundak polos sosok rapuh didepannya.

Chanyeol menunduk, mengklaim bibir tipis pucat Baekhyun. Ia mengulumnya. Melumatnya ganas dengan nafsu dan amarah yang bercampur. Bibir sexy miliknya menyedot- nyedot bibir tipis itu. Ia melumatnya atas bawah bergairah. Tidak mempedulikan erangan putus asa sosok yang diciumnya brutal. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciuman kasarnya.

" Chanhh.. " Baekhyun melenguh pasrah, ia menutup matanya menyambut kegelapan. Tangannya terkulai lemah di masing- masing tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang mendapati keadaan janggal sontak menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang benar- benar pucat. Detik kemudian mata bulatnya membesar saat menyadari,

" Bernapas! Kubilang bernapas, Baekhyun! " Ia mengguncang bahu pemuda kecil didepannya brutal. Tidak, dirinya panik setengah mati. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. Wajahnya benar- benar menampilkan kekhawatiran.

PLAK!

Chanyeol kehabisan akal, ia menampar pipi kenyal itu keras. Hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan menjalar disana. Tapi, Chanyeol merasa lega saat melihat mata sipit itu terbelalak terkejut dengan dada yang naik turun.

" Beraninya kau .. " _membuatku khawatir_.

Tidak, Chanyeol bukan khawatir akan nyawa Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin repot- repot mengurusi pemakaman Hybrid didepannya jika sampai mati dirumahnya. Dirinya juga tidak ingin banyak wartawan berdatangan dan menanyakan hal yang aneh- aneh dan membuatnya pusing serta kerepotan.

Ya, hanya karena itu. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya. Bukan karena khawatir pada keselamatan Baekhyun.

.

 **Lusiana**

.

Chanyeol **sedikit** menyesal sekarang, setelah kejadian ia menampar Baekhyun. Hybrid mungil itu langsung merajuk padanya. Chanyeol masih tetap didepan pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan sang _submissive_ kini tengah bergelung dibawah selimut tebal miliknya, diranjang lebih tepatnya.

" Kau merajuk? " Chanyeol berkata, memecah suasana hening yang biasanya ia sukai. Tapi, sekarang entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyebalkan saat ia tak dihiraukan. Pasalnya dari dulu, tidak ada yang pernah melakukan _hal haram_ ini padanya.

Menghela nafas singkat, " Sebenarnya berapa umurmu? " . Dan tidak mendapati jawaban membuat Chanyeol kembali muak.

" Aku bisa saja mengusirmu jika kau tidak menjawabku " Chanyeol mengancam untuk hal yang sepele itu mustahil, tapi sekarang ia melakukannya. Karena biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan acuh.

" Baekhyun, Aku benar- benar memperingatimu. " Chanyeol habis kesabaran, Dirinya mungkin bukan pemuda sabar malahan dia sangat tidak sabaran. Tapi tetap dengan pembawaan tenangnya yang khas.

" Baiklah, keluar dari rumahku sekarang. " Ucapnya dingin, wajah datar khasnya kembali ia tampilkan. Rasa bersalahnya tadi hilang, menguap bersamaan dengan kesabarannya yang dari dulu memang setipis lembaran kertas usang.

" … "

" … "

" A-aku hanya sedikit kesal. Jangan usir aku, Chanyeol. " Baekhyun berucap pelan dari dalam selimut, tapi mampu masuk ke indera pendengaran Chanyeol yang lebih lebar daripada orang lain pada umumnya.

" Bisa berikan alasan kenapa aku harus menampungmu disini? " Chanyeol menggertak, gigi putihnya bergemulutuk nyaring.

Baekhyun bungkam. Benar, tidak ada alasan kenapa Chanyeol harus menampungnya.

' _Oh! Ada.. Ada alasan kenapa kau harus menampungku, Chanyeol '_

" Karena.. Aku suka Chanyeol. "

Chanyeol lagi- lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan gaya _playboy sejati_ saatmendapati jawaban aneh Baekhyun.

" Tidak masuk akal " Si tampan bergumam, " Pergilah aku benar- benar muak melihat – " Menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba- tiba selimut tebal itu tersingkap dan menampilkan Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

' _Sial, aku benar- benar muak melihat wajahmu ' pikirnya._

Lihatlah bagaimana Chanyeol tidak muak. Bibir tipis yang kembali berwarna pink alami milik Baekhyun bergetar –sedikit melengkung kebawah-, kedua telinga berbulu putih lembut itu melemas dan bergetar ringan, matanya berkaca- kaca dengan setetes cairan bening mengaliri sekitaran mata sipitnya, dan pipi gembul yang memerah akibat tamparannya. Jangan lupakan rambut dan tubuhnya yang sedikit basah, menambahkan kesan sensual yang _apik_.

Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol bisa lepas kendali sungguhan.

Masih dengan wajah datar, Chanyeol menggerakkan ekor matanya kesamping. Menatap apa saja asalkan jangan Baekhyun yang menampilkan wajah minta di _rape_.

" Ikut aku. "

" Tidak, Chanyeol akan membuangku. " Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menunduk. Ia juga dapat menangkap tetesan bening jatuh mengenai selimutnya. Itu airmata Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak. " Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang kini memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun langsung berbinar senang. Senang antara Chanyeol yang tidak akan membuangnya dan melihat wajah keren Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol akan membawaku kemana? " Baekhyun berseru kelewat antusias. Tubuh mungilnya melonjak- lonjak senang diatas kasur _empuk_ majikannya.

" Jika di _tempatmu_ , apa yang kau kenakan? " Chanyeol balas bertanya. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan si tampan.

" Maksudku, pakaian. " Chanyeol membenarkan, " Kau tidak mungkin selalu menyembunyikan ekor dibalik punggung saat memakai celana dan .. tidak mungkin juga kau memasukkan ekormu di dalam celana. Itu mungkin – " Chanyeol berhenti, mencoba mencari kata yang sesuai , " – Terasa aneh. "

Memelihara Hybrid memang illegal. Maka dari itu, Tuan yang baik harus bisa menyembunyikan identitas _piaraan_ Hybridnya. Maksudnya jika ingin mengajak Hybrid keluar, maka si tuan harus membuat Hybrid berbaur dengan cara menyamar menjadi manusia. Menyembunyikan telinga dan ekor, lebih tepatnya.

" Oh? " Baekhyun mengangguk paham, " Aku tidak memakai pakaian. "

Baekhyun hanya berniat bercanda, tapi tidak disangka ia mendapati ekspresi berlebihan dari Chanyeol saat mengatakan 'tidak pakai pakaian' .

Mungkin, selera humornya rendah dan.. payah.

Jadi Baekhyun melanjutkan, " Jika _Guru_ -ku mengajakku jalan- jalan, ia memakaikanku rok tanpa dalaman dan rambut palsu untuk menutupi telingaku ".

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, " Tunggu, tanpa dalaman katamu? Apa itu tidak mencetak – " Chanyeol lagi- lagi menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba mencari kata yang sesuai " – _Itu_ mu "

" _Itu_ ku? " Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan memasang wajah bingung yang sungguhan imut.

Chanyeol harusnya tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat dari tubuhnya. Jadi, Chanyeol pun menjawab, " Penismu, maksudku. "

" Oh.. " Baekhyun mengangguk- angguk imut, tidak sadar ia tengah bertingkah _aegyo_.

" Rok-nya tidak ketat _kok_. "

" Maksudmu, Rok yang menggembung? " Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan manis Baekhyun.

" Baiklah, pakai pakaianku dulu. Kau tidak apa jika menyimpan ekormu dibalik punggung lagi? " Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, " Kita akan pergi membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu. " Lanjut Chanyeol santai, seakan lupa perdebatan mereka beberapa detik yang lalu.

Baekhyun berbinar kelewat senang, " Apa itu artinya, Chanyeol akan menampungku untuk selamanya? "

" .. "

" .. "

Chanyeol bungkam. Selamanya? Seumur hidupnya? - Apa dirinya akan menampung Baekhyun selamanya? _Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri_. Entahlah mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak.

.

.

 **Lusiana**

.

.

 _Lotte Mart, mall terbesar di Seoul._

 _xxx_

Chanyeol masih sibuk memilah- milah pakaian di toko langganannya untuk Baekhyun saat ia mendengar,

" CHANYEOL! " Suara teriakan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kebelakang kearah tempat dimana ia meningggalkan Baekhyun. Berjalan tergesa, saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah ketakutan dengan seorang pria dewasa didepannya.

" Apa yang terjadi disini? " Chanyeol berkata dengan intonasi berat, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya kebelakang tubuh tingginya. Berniat melindungi.

" Siapa kau? " Pria asing itu bertanya dengan wajah emosinya yang kentara.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, membuat alisnya menyatu. Tatapan tajam ia berikan.

" Namaku Park Chanyeol, tidak mengenalku, eh? " Mungkin menyombongkan diri untuk kali ini tidak masalah.

" Aku tidak peduli. " Sosok yang Chanyeol akui **cukup** tampan itu menegaskan, Seolah ia memang benar- benar tidak peduli akan siapa itu Park Chanyeol yang agung.

" Baekhyun-ah, kemari. " Sosok asing itu memanggil Baekhyun dengan aksen yang akrab.

" Apa urusan Baekhyun denganmu? " Chanyeol makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di lengan Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar ringan dibelakangnya.

" Dia Hybridku, milikku. Aku membelinya dengan harga tinggi. " Pria dewasa itu menyombongkan dirinya saat mengatakan 'dengan harga tinggi' .

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan. Mata yang biasanya berkilat tajam itu tampak _blank_ untuk sesaat.

Seakan tertohok, ia baru menyadari Baekhyun ternyata memiliki pemilik. Baekhyun bukan miliknya, melainkan milik sosok pria asing didepannya. Chanyeol terdiam berpikir, dan mengambil suatu pilihan yang menurutnya tepat.

" Ambillah. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan Hybrid memuakkan **mu**. " Chanyeol berkata dingin, kembali lagi menjadi Park Chanyeol yang angkuh dan arogan.

" _Hiks_ .. Chanyeol .. " Tangan berjemari lentik itu menggenggam erat baju belakang Chanyeol.

 _xxx_

Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa hidup berdua selamanya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin juga bisa,

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan saya karena menelantarkan fict ini. Untuk Chapter kedepannya 'mungkin' akan lama karena saya mau Hiatus untuk sementara waktu sampe' UN saya kelar. Jangan hujat saya pleaseeuuu. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya semakin ngawur dan gak nyambung, Maklumin aja karena saya masih baru :v Saya juga nyadar kalo bahasa penulisan saya makin gak jelas :3 btw, Ini No Edit dan saya ngetiknya dadakan.**

 **Saya masih belum nentuin peran 'majikan aslinya Baekhyun'. Enaknya siapa ya? Mau kasih saran?**

 **Dan untuk yang udah benerin tentang kesalahan kata 'They God' terimakasih, udah saya ubah :D**

 **Thanks banget yang udah mau nunggu cerita GJ ini lanjut. Terimakasih juga buat Reviewers, Favers, dan Followers. Saya bahkan baca Review kalian berulang-ulang, ngakak sendiri bacanya. Review kalian membuat saya pengen cepet- cepet update rasanya (:**

 **.**

 **.**

Xx **OMAKE** Xx

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengangkat ponsel pintarnya malas, ia melirik Baekhyun yang kini masih tertidur. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir. Berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan Hybrid untuk tidur? Kucing memang memerlukan 18 jam untuk tidur tapi Baekhyun setengah kucing dan setengah manusia, ingat?

" – _HALO! CHANYEOL? KAU DISANA? "_ Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

" Tidak perlu berteriak, Jiyeon. Aku bisa mendengarmu. " Balas Chanyeol, " Ada apa? " Lanjutnya.

" _Kau tidak menjawabku tadi jadi aku – "_

" Langsung saja, kau tau aku tidak punya banyak waktu. "

" _To the point seperti biasanya ya, Park Chanyeol. "_ Chanyeol yakin disana, Gadis manis itu tengah memutar bola matanya.

" _Aku ingin bercerita tentang mimpiku "_ Setelah lama Chanyeol tidak membalas, akhirnya suara di seberang line kembali terdengar.

" Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tu – "

" _Tapi Chan, Mimpi itu sesungguhnya adalah keinginan alam bawah sadarku! "_ Jiyeon menyahut keras diseberang telepon.

" _Aku memimpikanmu berada diatasku, menyuntuhku dengan penuh gairah dimatamu dan bla bla bla "_

Dan kata selanjutnya sudah tidak didengarkan Chanyeol saat Jiyeon mengatakan _'_ **Mimpi adalah keinginan alam bawah sadar'**

Yang benar saja, bung! Jadi mimpinya tentang Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi penggoda handal itu keinginan alam bawah sadarnya?

Serius? Chanyeol tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

Tidak masuk akal! Seorang Park Chanyeol berkeinginan menyetubuhi Hybrid macam Baekhyun?

" _CHANYEEOOOOOOOOOL! KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK, Sih? "_

 _Mati saja!_

' Piip '

Dan, sambungan terputus.

.

.

 **And, the last.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Surabaya, 12/28/2015**

 **.Lusiana.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya perlahan saat merasakan penisnya berkedut tidak nyaman. Dahi lebarnya mengernyit mendapati dirinya berada di gubuk yang sama dalam mimpi- nya, lalu onyx- nya bergulir ke bawah. Dapat di lihatnya Hybrid –yang dirindukan tetapi tak diakui- yang mengusik harinya tengah memainkan penisnya dibawah sana, seakan- akan itu adalah mainan yang menarik ataupun makanan yang lezat.

Sejenak, Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya selagi ia bergumam, " Mimpi.. " dengan suara mirip desisan ular. Dirinya yakin sekali jika ini mimpi, dibenaknya terpikir ' _Apakah ini lanjutan mimpi yang dulu membuatnya kacau?'_

' _Tapi kenapa? '_ –kenapa dirinya lagi- lagi bermimpi seperti ini? Jelas ia tidak menginginkannya. Tanpa sadar suara yang seharusnya berada dipikirannya itu keluar dari mulutnya, " Kenapa, Baekhyun? "

Yang lebih mungil, melepaskan kulumannya menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lugu nan polosnya sekejap –yang membuat Chanyeol tertegun- kemudian wajahnya terganti dengan senyuman seksi penggoda iman.

" Chanhh.. Urmhh.. " Chanyeol mengerjap, kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat mendengar erangan yang sarat akan kenikmatan itu memenuhi rongga telinganya lalu berdengung merdu di dalamnya. _Benar- benar.._

Tanpa banyak bicara, sang _dominant_ menarik Baekhyun –hybrid manis itu- hingga miliknya terlepas dari gua hangat si hybrid. Dirinya membanting Baekhyun agak kasar hingga kini berada dibawah kungkungan lengan berototnya. Sedangkan yang dibawah hanya tersenyum, manis sekali hingga membuat Park Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya lama. Melumatnya dengan agresif, menjilat belahan bibir lembut itu sensual, dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil itu.

Dalam benaknya Chanyeol pikir, _' Tak apa, toh ini hanya mimpi '_

Ciuman itu berlangsung panas, Chanyeol yang seakan sangat bergairah memagut bibir tpis Baekhyun dengan agak tergesa- gesa sedangkan yang di dominasi hanya menyambut dengan senang lidah yang mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya. Bahkan tangan berjemari lentik miliknya dengan berani bergerak nakal di rambut Chanyeol yang agak kusut. Benar- benar keduanya adalah _good kisser_ yang handal. Dalam mimpi tentunya, kecuali Chanyeol. Kalian semua pasti tahu bagaimana handalnya seorang Park Chanyeol dalam hal berciuman di dunia nyata.

" Anghh.. " Erangannya keluar, memberitahukan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Chanyeol yang paham pun segera –sedikit- menjauhkan wajahnya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak kebawah, lalu berhenti di putting kiri Baekhyun. Bibir tebal nan sexy- nya mengukir senyum jahat melihat si Hybrid yang keenakan saat ia memutar jemari panjangnya disekitar puting merah muda kecoklatan targetnya. Mencubit dan memelintir adalah yang ia lakukan setelahnya.

Kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu kembali saling melumat dengan mesra. Dengan keberanian penuh yang mustahil ada di dunia nyata, Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya untuk ia ggesekkan dengan penis tegang Chanyeol.

" Kau sangat nakal " Chanyeol berbisik rendah tepat di depan bibir mungil Hybridnya sesaat setelah ia melepas pagutan intimnya. Chanyeol menyerukkan wajahnya diperpotongan antara rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisapnya hingga terdapat bekas merah kebiruan di leher yang semula mulus itu. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasakan kesenangan tersendiri saat mendengar desahan putus asa Baekhyun.

" Chanyeol .. "

DEG '

 _Tubuh proporsional_ itu tersentak saat merasakan perubahan nada suara Hybrid dibawahnya. Suara yang awalnya penuh godaan dan nafsu itu kini berubah cepat menjadi suara sarat akan permohonan. Tidak, itu bukan suara permohonan supaya Chanyeol cepat menyelesaikan _kegiatan ini_ tapi suara yang bergetar seakan ingin menangis yang membuat Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatan 'memberi tanda' . Wajah dengan paras yang sering dipuji kaum hawa itu terangkan dengan gerakan kaku, menatap Baekhyun sedikit lama.

Mata sipit yang tadinya berkilat nafsu kini berkaca- kaca menyedihkan, bibirnya yang beberapa meit lalu masih mengeluarkan erangan dan deshan itu kini bergetar menahan tangis. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya _blank_. Kosong.

" K-kenapa kau tidak menolongku? " Baekhyun berucap lirih, memohon. Mata sipit itu menatap tepat ke manik Chanyeol yang menatapnya kosong. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Bingung lebih tepatnya.

" Tolong aku, Chanyeol.. "

.

.

.

 **Unique Hybrid** **  
** **Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC banget, Newbie, Typo's bertebaran, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati, Cerita pasaran, alurnya maksa :v Saya ngerasa cara penulisan saya beda dari chapter** sebelumnya, maklumin yaa~**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek kesayangan kitaaa~**

 **Genre: Romance, AU, Hybrid content, GJ. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: M, jaga-jaga.**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk tegak diatas king size- nya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ini sudah lewat dua hari sejak kejadian di mall. Chanyeol memang sedikit –sering memikirkan Hybrid manis itu akhir- akhir ini.

" Hah.. " Mneghela nafas berat, ia kembali teringat mimpi barusan. Melirik kebawah dan mendapati penisnya yang tertidur, seharusnya _dia_ berdiri tegak karena mimpi itu tapi..

' _Tolong aku, Chanyeol.. '_ Gara- gara 3 kata itu mimpi yang semula _hot_ menjadi _nightmare_. Kalimat itu seolah bagai kaset rusak yang berputar- putar di otak jeniusnya. Ingatkan ia adalah Park Chanyeol yang agung, sosok arogan yang tak punya hati Itulah yang didengarnya dari semua orang. Tidak mungkiin hanya karena seekor Hybrid dirinya jadi gila seperti ini.

 _Oh, Mungkin saja._

.

 **.Lusiana.**

.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH? DASAR BODOH! " Chanyeol membentak marah, " DIMANA KAU TARUH OTAK KECILMU? " Kata sinis itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa tersaring, " AKU TIDAK MENGGAJIMU UNTUK HAL BODOH INI! CEPAT ULANGI ATAU KAU KUPECAT, " Suaranya menggema dalam ruangan tersebut, sosok laki- laki didepannya hanya dapat berdiri kaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menangani kemarahn boss-nya.

Yang dapat dilakukan bawahan hanya membungkuk sopan, mengerjakan apa kemauan sang atasan tanpa adanya protes karena protes adalah hal terlarang di kantor itu apalagi yang kau protesi adalah atasan yang menggajimu? Siap- siap saja cari pekerjaan lain.

" ARGH! " Chanyeol berteriak frustasi tepat saat bawahan yang menjadi korban bully-annya pergi dari ruang kerjanya. Ia hempaskan beban tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Matanya terpejam, dirinya tahu tadi itu hanya akal- akalannya saja, proposal yang dibawah lelaki tadi bahakn nyaris sempurna. Chanyeol sendiri bingung apa yang harus siperbaiki dari proposal itu? Entahlah, Dirinya pusing.

Sedangkan Jiyeon yang berada dibalik pintu hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol yang dua hari terakhir jadi tidak terkendali. Wanita cantik itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga sahabat sekaligus sosok yang ia gilai itu menjadi seperti ini tapi dirinya yakin bahwa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hybird bernama Baekhyun yang sekarang masuk dalam _black list_ -nya

.

 **LUSIANA.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memjamkan matanya erat, merasakan benda keras melesak masuk kedalam mulutnya yang di paksa terbuka lebar. Airmata yang semula mengering kini kembali basah saat mata indah itu kembali mengeluarkan cairannya. Sudah dua hari ini Baekhyun tersiksa berada disini, ruangan ini pengap, tidak ada lampu, dan kotor.

Tuan yang sudah membelinya benar-benar keterlaluan, ia bahkan hanya memberi bubur pada Baekhyun. Itupun kemarin, hari ini mungkin perutnya akan kembali kosong. Saat Baekhyun bertanya yang didapatinya hanya tamparan keras, dan Baekhyun hanya tutup mulut tidak lagi punya keberanian berbicara pada majikannya yang kasar itu.

" Uhkk.. " Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar saat benda kebanggaan para lelaki itu kini semakin dalam memasuki mulut mungilnya. Memang sejak dua hari yang lalu setiap malam atau Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu jelasnya karena keadaan ruangan ini begitu gelap. Majikannya akan menghampiri Baekhyun yang hanya dapat meringkuk di single bed keras lalu meletakkan sebotol mineral dimeja kecil samping nakas kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun memberinya blowjob maupun handjob. Lalu setelahnya pergi begitu saja, mungkin tuannya sangat sibuk hingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memberinya makan.

" Tidak rugi aku membelimu " Lalu ia melenggang keluar begitu saja setelah memberikan _minuman asin_ untuk Baekhyun.

" Aku akan kembali lagi nanti malam, Baekhyun sayang " Lalu pintu tertutup, Baekhyun meraih botol minuman disampingnya, meneguknya hingga habis kemudian ia kembali berbaring di kasur keras lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kembali terisak pilu. Dirinya lelah namun apa yang bisa dilakukan orang lemah sepertinya? Yang bisa dilakukan hanya menangis dan berdoa,

" Chanyeol.. " Mengharapkan seseorang yang ia sendiri tidak yakin akan datang menolongnya.

.

.

 **Unique Hybrid – ChanBaek**

.

Chanyeol merenung di kamarnya, tatapannya blank. Pikirannya melayang- layang membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada si Hybrid mungil. Pemuda tampan yang sayangnya memiliki kantung mata itu mengacak surai kelamnya kasar, kemudian tangan dengan urat- urat menonjol yang sexy itu menyambar ponsel pintarnya. Menekan-nekannya cepat sebelum menempelkan ke telinga lebarnya.

" Cari tahu semua tentang pria bernama Wu Yi Fan. Cari tahu semuanya dan, " Chanyeol mengerutkan alis tebalnya, " Kelemahannya " Jarinya mengetuk-ketuk bosan.

" _Kenapa tiba- tiba? "_ Suara diseberang sambungan menyahut dengan suara serak, mungkin terjaga dari tidurnya.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu jika data itu sampai hari ini juga " Chanyeol menegaskan suaranya.

" _Oh My God, Chanyeol. Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Pagi? Ini tengah malam bodoh – "_

" Kau berani berkata begitu pada atasanmu? Kim. Jong. Dae-sshi? " Chanyeol menekankan kalimatnya.

" _Tidak, maksudku.. Hari ini? Kau memberiku waktu satu jam? Kau sudah gila, ya? "_

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menggumam, " Ya, aku gila " Sebelum Jongdae menyahut ia sudah terlebih dahulu berkata," Kau tidak bisa? Aku akan – "

" _Bukan tidak bisa, hanya.. beri aku waktu. Besok pagi? "_

Chanyeol berpikir, " Kirimkan secepat yang kau bisa "

' Piip '

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya kasar setelah memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. Ia baringkan tubuh lelahnya, memikirkan apakah yang baru saja terjadi itu ulahnya? Ulah Park Chanyeol?

" ARGH! " Dan, teriakan keras itu menutup malam suram seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Besoknya Chanyeol terbangun dengan matahari yang sudah naik beserta panas yang mulai terik, dan jam dinding yang seakan mengejeknya menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Itu adalah rekornya, semenjak ia hidup sendiri, dirinya selalu bangun jam 8 kurang atau paling lambat jam 8. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Ia melirik malas ponsel yang sudah setahun ini menemaninya, sebelum matanya mulai menyipit saat mengingat sesuatu. Buru- buru ia mengambil ponselnya, memeriksa beberapa notifikasi sampai matanya menatap kontak dengan nama _'KimChenxx'_.

Ia mulai membaca satu persatu kata yang tertulis disana, tidak ingin melewatkan informasi yang menurutnya 'sedikit' penting. Wu Yi Fan.

Awalnya memang hanya biodata biasa, kemudian dilanjut dengan kisah hidupnya. Ia nyaris saja mengumpat saat tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari sebelum seringainya terpampang diwajah kusutnya.

.

 **UH – BaekYeol**

 **.**

Lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi semampai itu berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah café bergaya italia, kedua tangannya bersemayam di kantung celananya. Jas yang biasa ia pakai kini ia tinggal di bangku ruang kantornya meninggalkan sebuah kemaja hitam yang melekat pas di tubuh atletisnya dengan lengan kemeja yang ia gulung hingga siku, menampilkan kesan santai yang sempurna untuk seukuran pemuda kantoran.

" Chan! " Suara teriakan perempuan yang memanggil nama pemuda itu –Chanyeol- membuat kepala dengan rambut darkbrown itu menoleh ( Dia baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya yang awalnya berwarna hitam)

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju meja yang dihuni wanita bermata kucing tersebut, kemudian dengan santai duduk tepat didepan wanita tersebut dengan pandangan datar andalannya.

" Kau mau memesan apa? " _Dasar gadis agresif_ , Mana ada perempuan yang blak-blakan macam Jiyeon? Biasanya kan seorang pria yang menanyai lebih dulu.

" Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu " Chanyeol malah melencengkan arah pembicaraan mereka. Gadis didepannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, " Tumben sekali, " Tuturnya,

" Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu~ " Katanya dengan aegyo yang sudah pasti gagal mempengaruhi Chanyeol.

" Kau kenal Park Hyo Min, kan? " Jiyeon mengerutkan alis- nya saat mendapati pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya aneh. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menanggapinya.

" Ya, itu sahabat SMA-ku. " Jiyeon mengingat lalu mengangguk- anggkukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

" Perkenalkan aku padanya "

" APA? " Jiyeon berteriak kaget, Chanyeol hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Sudah mengira apa yang akan terjadi.

" Aku ingin kau mengenalkanku padanya "

" Tidak, maksudku.. Apa maksudmu? " Jiyeon masih gagal paham.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, Dengan santai ia berucap " Aku tertarik padanya " Tanpa menyaring kata- katanya terlebih dahulu yang membuat gadis bermarga Park didepannya tercengan dengan mata melotot. Dan mulailah teriakan- teriakan menggilanya.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan sengit dengan Jiyeon yang selalu membantah akhirnya Chanyeol kembali kekantornya dengan senyum kemenangan yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Membuat siapapun terpana akan senyuman atau bisa disebut seringaian ala bad boy itu.

Ia hendak menyebrang jalan ( kafenya terletak di seberang kantornya ), menunggu lampu berubah warna, Mata bulatnya menyipit hendak menajamkan penglihatannya saat mendapati hoodie yang begitu familiar dimatanya. Tengah berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan tanpa alas kaki, wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena jarak yang agak jauh. Chanyeol melirik lampu yang sepertinya enggan untuk berganti warna. Kemudian mendecak melihat sosok berhoodie yang ia yakini adalah Baekhyun itu diseret seseorang didepannya. Dan saat matanya melihat tangan berjemari lentik dengan plester kuning yang mengintip membuatnya seratus persen yakin jika itu adalah Baekhyun.

 _###_

 _Hari disaat Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun Ramen instan._

 _Chanyeol kembali menyuapi Baekhyun dengan mie miliknya, tangannya terhenti saat tiba- tiba Baekhyun menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangannya yang hendak kembali menyuapi si Hybrid._

 _Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan kedua alis terangkat naik, seakan berkata 'Apa yang kau lakukan' sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu- malu dengan pipinya yang memerah lucu._

" _Aku ingin mencobanya, Chanyeol~ " Cicitnya malu dengan kepala tertunduk, Chanyeol yang melihatnya hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri entah karena apa. Dirinya hanya tidak mengakui jika sempat terpesona dengan kelakuan imut yang dilakukan si Hybrid manis tanpa sadar._

 _Chanyeol berdehem, " Habis " Katanya datar. Telinga putih itu bergerak kecil seiring dengan kepala Baekhyun yang terangkat._

" _Ha—bis? " Katanya pelan dengan nada kecewanya yang kentara, Chanyeol hampir tersedak liurnya untuk yang kedua kali kemudian ia berdehem lagi. Mengambil satu cup yang diletakkannya dimeja ( Inget, Chanyeol bikin dua. Satunya belum dimakan, ya )_

 _Tanpa berkata, Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya tergesa, entah kenapa jantungnya seakan terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar gerakan anarkisnya membuat seperempat kuah ramen yang masih panas itu menyiram tangan kiri Baekhyun yang berada tepat dibawah cup ramen._

" _Akh.. " Ringisan pemuda bertelinga serta berekor didepannya membuatnya kembali sadar dari dunianya sendiri, ia menatap Baekhyun yang mengusap- usap tangan kirinya pelan._

 _Tersadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dirinya segera meletakkan kembali cup ramen tersebut lalu mulai mengenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun, merasakan betapa panasnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan tangan si mungil itu kedepan bibirnya lalu mulai meniupnya dengan pelan._

 _Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan manis seperti itu dari seorang Chanyeol yang ia sukai sungguh tersipu senang dengan jantung yang berdebar menenangkan. Rasanya seperti kupu- kupu tengah berkejaran dengan riang didaam perutnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengikik malu._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar kekehan Baekhyun sontak melepaskan tangannya, ia langsung membuka laci dibawah nakas untuk mengambil plester yang sering ia gunakan dulu saat jarinya teriris ataupun yang lainnya. Dia adalah laki- laki siaga, ngomong- ngomong._

 _Chanyeol menyiram sedikit tangan Baekhyun yang melepuh dengan air putih yang ia bawa kemudian meletakkan plester kuning miliknya ke punggung tangan Baekhyun yang terdapat sedikit koyakan kulit putihnya._

" _Chanyeol baik, aku suka " Katanya tanpa tahu malu mengungkapan apa yang dirasakannya._

 _Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tak berniat menanggapi ataupun memberikan sedikit respon._

 _###_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari tanpa menunggu lampu berganti, tak ia pedulikan suara klakson mobil, teriakan, maupun umpatan dari orang- orang yang melihatnya. Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu. Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terengah- engah menatap sekitarnya tapi tak ia temukan keberadaan sosok yang selalu menghantui pikirannya itu sampai tanpa tak sengaja matanya menangkap sekelibat celana training miliknya –yang ia pinjamkan pada Baekhyun- melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah gang sempit.

Kembali berlari, Chanyeol hanya menemukan gang sepi penuh dengan sampah dan kotoran. Nafasnya yang terburu- buru menggema di gang sepi itu.

" Apa yang dilakukan seorang Park Chanyeol disini? " Sebuah suara congak membuat ia berbalik, dan yang pertama kali tertangkap netra- nya adalah sosok tinggi yang sudah ia ketahui namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan dan sosok mungil dibelakangnya yang menatapnya berkaca- kaca penuh kerinduan. Chanyeol dapat menangkap bibir pucat si Hybrid mengatakan 'Chanyeol' tanpa suara.

" Menguntitku, eh? " Pemuda tinggi itu, Wu Yi Fan, pemilik Baekhyun.

" Aku ingin Baekhyun " Chanyeol berkata lugas, tanpa basa- basi. Tatapannya datar menatap lurus tepat ke mata sipit yang kini melotot antara terkejut dan tak percaya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun senang tentu saja. Ia kembali menunduk. Kata 'ingin' yang terucap dari bibir tebal Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Ia tersenyum tipis.

YiFan berdecih, ia menyeringai. " Siapa kau? Baekhyun adalah milikku – "

" Aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat " Chanyeol memotong, matanya beralih menatap YiFan yang menggeleng pelan tanda tak setuju.

Gantian sekarang Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan seringai andalannya, " Park Hyomin " ucapnya membuat mata Yifan membelalak terkejut.

.

.

Dan Chapter 4 ini ditutup dengan wajah bingung Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut YiFan dengan mata melotot disisi kiri dan wajah Chanyeol yang menyeringai seksi disisi kanan. Dan juga, diiringi dengan lagu 'EXO – MONSTER '

.

 **TBC**

 **Saya comeback :v Duh, mian telat banget ya updatenya. Pada lupa ff ini nggak? Kalo lupa baca aja chapter sebelumnya biar inget wkwk maafkan juga typo's-nya. Mian juga kalo ceritanya makin ngawur dan nggak sesuai harapan kalian.**

 **Thanks banget yang udah nungguin cerita ini juga buat yang udah ngingetin update, di review maupun yang PM saya. Saya terharu banget #apaan sih.**

 **Udah ah, REVIEW YAA, kalo reviewnya banyak kan saya bakalan fast update mumpung sayanya lagi nganggur sampek tanggal 30, hehe :v**

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **ParkNada, Guest, THA-Hyun0127** ( Aku nggak telantarin fanfic ini , say ), **lailaf21, blackorbs, ceker ayam, Nurul874, AoRizuki, jongdaelz** ( iya, Baek imut banget, Chan nggak jahat kok Cuma kejem :v ), **lisaachandinii, Chanchan, Mgrim,** (Ya kalii sooman, Kris aja yaa), **RufEXO kesayangan aku, baek, Tian743, pcy25** (Thanks yaa), **.light, byunbaek15, vivikim406** (udah kejawab kan pertanyaan kamu dichapter ini), ciso **, luhandeer77, LangitSenja** (Iyatuh, Chan ngambil baek lagi), **ellaqomah** (Thanks ya), **vizca, Kyuufi No Kitsune, readers, zyuen01, Ssaengchanbaek, Alya Park51, exol08** (Iya, tuh Kris), **nikklo** (Iya, thanks yaa), **intanFangirl, baek'z, SNF. Guest** (iya, Kris), **guest, Wallery14, Guest, chan banana** (review kamu bikin ngakak, thanks ya **), chanta614, ohziyuoh (** Iya, thanks yaa **), Queenone, Dhea Marzyanda** (Halo, salam kenal jugaa), **Bumbu-cimol, V3 pitchezta, 90Rahmayani, pinkeuxo** (Iya, tuh Kris nongol), **firaamalia25** (Oh? Emang ada ya komiknya? Judulnya apaan? Pengen baca sekalian cari ide hehe) **, meliarisky7, Fionny13** (NCnya mah masih lama), **imnobody95** (Iya, tuh Kris), **sherli898** (Amin, salam kenal yaa **), winter park chanchan, fitry,sukma.39, chanbaek0605, URuRuBaek, Crazehun, baekichu, Jimingotyesjam** (thanks yaa), **septianaditya1997, Yuta CBKSHH** ( Aduh kak, readers banyak yang minta si Kris, NC-nya masih lama kok wkwk **), hsandra, RDRD ChanBaek, Eun810** (aduh kalo gitu konfliknya nggak baklan muncul dong **), exoinmylove, hunniehan, chanbee, realbkhynee (** wow, review kamu bikin saya guling- guling, maaf yaa Kris aja lebih pantes, Sehun mah nggak pantes jadi selingan wkwk **), imah99, AlienBaby88, GhostFujoshiSister, maknaehehso, neniFanadicky, 614 ChanBaekYeol, ParkJitta** (wkwk itu side story :v ).

 **Sekian, 6/26/2016**

 **.Lusiana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI**

 **MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditengah keramaian kota itu, terdapat sosok yang menarik perhatian semua orang dengan seringai kemenangannya. Adalah Park Chanyeol yang kini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan sosok mungil berhoodie disebelahnya yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Senyum miringnya tak pernah terlepas dari paras _elok-_ nya.

Sosok mungil disamping si tampan mempesona –Baekhyun- hanya menunduk tidak ahu bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiannya. Dirinya hanya mampu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, agar bibirnya tidak terlalu lebar saat tersenyum. Pipi tirusnya yang semula pucat kini berhiaskan semburat kemerahan yang cantik, menggambarkan bahwa sang Hybrid manis tengah menahan senyum senangnya atau mungkin .. malu?

Kaki jenjang yang lebih tinggi berhenti berjalan membuat yang memliki kaki pendek ikut berhenti tapi tetap tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pemuda tampan pujaan hatinya. Keduanya hanya terdiam, si mungil dengan pikiran berbunga- bunga akibat _kejadian tak terduga_ yang baru saja terjadi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol berhenti karena berpikir apakah ia harus membawa Baekhyun kekantornya? Ia sempat melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangan berototnya yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, menandaka bahwa istirahat makan siang sudah terlewat lima belas menit dan dirinya selaku CEO harus menerapkan sifat teladan termasuk disiplin. Dirinya juga tidak mungkin menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya sebagai CEO untuk bolos hanya karena Hybrid yang berada digenggamannya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Hei, " Sialan benar suara berat Chanyeol yang membuat bulu disekitar tubuh Baekhyun merinding.

Si pemilik mata sipit melepaskan gigitan giginya pada pipi bagian dalamnya, kemudian mendongak menatap _tuan baru_ -nya masih dengan pipi yang tersipu lucu. Yang bermata bulat tegas mendatarkan rautnya meskipun dalam hati ia mengagumi paras _ayu_ Hybrid yang baru saja ia beli. _Miliknya. Milik Park Chanyeol._

" Ayo "

Dan bertambahlah rona kemerahan di pipi Baekhyun – hingga menjalar ke seluruh wajah kecilnya- saat mendapati senyum tipis Chanyeol –yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya- , begitu mempesona hingga si Hybrid nyaris saja _jatuh._ Untuk yang kesekian kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unique Hybrid  
Lusiana **

**Cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **Support cast: Park Jiyeon, Park Hyomin (T-ara), Wu Yi Fan**

 **WARN: FOR ORAL SEX, Boys Love, YAOI, Typo's, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YiFan menegang kaget. Ia menatap sosok berkemeja didepannya cengan pandangan tajam beserta heran. Bagaimana CEO sibuk macam Park Chanyeol mengetahui Park Hyomin?

" Kenapa? " _smirk_ -nya semakin lebar saat melihat pemuda Wu itu hanya diam menatapnya, " Takut, eh? " Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan _pongah._ Dia sudah menang di awal permainan yang baru saja ia mulai.

Tangan kekarnya terangkat, meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang kanan ( yang kiri berada di tangan si brengsek Wu –it kata Chanyeol ). Chanyeol menarik tangan kkanan yang paling mungil diantara mereka bertiga, begitupun YiFan yang juga menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun keras membuat suatu ringisan lirih keluar dari bibir tipis yang sedikit ternoda darah kering itu.

Tatapan kedua _dominant_ itu bersitegang, menyiratkan sebuah kata seperti _'lepaskan peganganmu'_ pada keduanya. Aura gelap mulai berkerumun disekeliling mereka saat masih tidak ada yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun yang semakin meringis sakit saat genggaman mereka semakin kuat.

" Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? " Chanyeol angkat bicara, memanas- manasi pemuda beralis –sangat- tebal didepannya. Sekilas onyx- nya melirik Baekhyun yang menggigit biirnya menahan sakit, dan setelahnya genggaman tangannya pada tangan kanan Baekhyun sedikit mengendur dan berganti menjadi usapan lembut yang membuat si piaraan menoleh menatapnya berbinar dengan sedikit airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata sipitnya.

" Dimana dia? " YiFan membalas serius, matanya tak lepas dari mata Chanyeol yang seakan menantangnya. Chanyeol menggulirkan ekor matanya menatap kearah genggaman tangan Yifan yang mengerat di tangan kiri Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda Wu itu segera melepaskan tangannya. Yifan melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol sebelum dengan terpaksa tangganya melepaskan genggaman di tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan ketidak relaan.

Pemuda bermarga Park itu dengan sigap menarik si Hybrid imut kebelakang tubuh tegapnya. Membiarkan manusia setengah hewan itu berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya.

Tangannya yang bebas merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas cek lengkap dengan tanda tangannya.

" Tulis berapapun yang kau mau, " Pandangannya mendatar. Ekor matanya menoleh kesamping, " Dan sekarang, Baekhyun adalah milikku. "

Barusaja YiFan hendak memprotes dengan pukulan di wajah datar tersebut sebelum bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan kata, " Café XOXO di Yeouido, Jam 7 " YiFan menurunkan tangannya yang berada tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, " Temui adikmu "

Dan Chanyeol berlalu dengan Baekhyun digenggamannya. Sekarang, Baekhyun adalah milik- _nya._

 _###_

 _Café dekat kantor, bertemu Jiyeon._

" _Aku tidak mau tahu, " Chanyeol melirik datar kearah pelayan wanita yang membungkukkan tubuhnya, memamerkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak tertarik si CEO muda._

" _Aku harus bertemu dengannya malam ini juga " kembali melanjutkan perkatannya saat tidak mendapati respon si wanita bermata kucing yang menatapnya tak percaya._

" _Katakan padaku, Chanyeol " Pemuda tampan itu menaikkan alis kirinya, bertanya apa tanpa suara._

" _Kau tidak bilang kau tertarik pada wanita, kan? Oh. My. God. Apa yang kurang dariku, sih? " Jiyeon bertanya frustasi, kenapa juga Chanyeol tiba- tiba bilang tertarik pada seorang wanita bernama Hyomin yang adalah sahabat freak-nya sewaktu SMA._

" _Aku bersumpah akan menjauhimu jika tidak mempertemukanku dengannya hari ini juga. " Chanyeol menatap Jiyeon yang melotot tidak percaya akan ucapannya._

" _Café XOXO di Yeouido, Jam 7. Buat janji dengannya dengan namamu. "_

 _Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik pergi tanpa menyaksikan ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan sekretarisnya._

 _###_

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk ke pintu utama menuju kantornya. Sa[aan dan bungkukan hormat ia dapatkan sesaat setelah ia memasuki area perusahaannya. Dan yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya kembali menunduk, merasa aneh dengan semua tatapan yang diberikan padanya.

Bisikan-bisikan tidak mengenakkan itu masuk ketelinga berbulunya membuat sebagian hatinya merasa tertusuk tetapi genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang mengantarkan kehangatan mampu membuatnya kmbali tenang.

Sesampainya mereka dilift yang mengantarkan mereka ke lantai 14, tempat ruangan Chanyeol berada. Lift sangat sepi hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

" Chanyeol? " Baekhyun mencicit menatap CHanyeol dari pantulan dinding besi lift didepannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasakan getaran dalam dirinya saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar ragu.

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang hilang membentuk sebuah eye-smile yang imut.

" TErima kasih~ " Serunya malu- malu tapi Chanyeol dapat menangkap nada senang serta kerinduang yang mendalam di suara lembut si Hybrid manis.

Sepersekian detik keduanya terdim dengan mata yang saling bertatapan. Dan entah sudah detik keberapa terlewati hingga tanpa diduga kedua bibir bervolume berbeda itu menempel, entah siapa yang memluainya hingga kini kedua bibir itu salin melumat dengan tempo pelan yang seakan didalamnya menyiratkan betapa mereka rindu.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat naik, meremas tengkuk halus Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tertutupi _kupluk_ hoodie. Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat lidah Chanyeol berhasil masuk kedalam rongga hangatnya. Tangan lentiknya kini berada di kemeja bagian dada Chanyeol, meremasnya hingga kusut dan merasakan bagaimana bidangnya dada seorang Park Chanyeol yang agung.

" Anhh.. " Tautan bibir kedua insan tersebut terlepas saat yang berparas manis mendongak ketika kedua tangan besar Chanyeol meremat dengan erat sisian pinggangnya yang sensitive akan sentuhan.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun, mengecap rasanya. Ia julurkan lidah terampilnya, menjilati bagian- bagian leher mulus tersebut hingga basah akan saliva-nya.

'Ting'

Pintu lift terbuka yang tak dipedulikan oleh kedua pria yang tengah bercumbu tersebut hingga suara pekikan wanita membuat mereka menoleh kearah pintu lift.

" YATUHAN! " Jiyeon –si wanita pemilik teriakan- melotot _shock_ melihat pose intim atasan beserta peliharaannya tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar sedikit ada kilat 'terganggu' di matanya, sosok mungil dipelukannya hanya bisa merona _parah._

" A-apa yang baru saja – " Jiyeon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Chanyeol hanya melenggang melewatinya –dengan Baekhyun- menuju ruangan pribadinya. CEO's room.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiam- diaman cukup lama, tidak itu sudah 3 jam lamanya Baekhyun yang terdiam di sofa empuk dan Chanyeol di meja kerjanya mengurusi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk akibat kelalaiannya –yang jujur baru pertama kali terjadi- dan itu disebabkan oleh Baekhyun. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Hybrid barunya yang terlihat jelas sekali tengah bosan.

Tiba- tiba saja sekelebat bayangan Baekhyun yang suka _menempeli_ penisnya terbayang dipikirannya lalu tergantikan dengan mimpi _jorok_ \- nya tentang Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum jahat walau sekilas, kemudian dirinya kembali mendatarkan raut wajahnya.

" Hei, " Panggilnya yang sukses memecah keheningan dalam ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol penasaran, alisnya berkerut saat melihat Chanyeol menggerakkan telunjuknya seakan mengajaknya untuk kesana. Dengan itu, yang berhoodie berjalan ragu mendekati Tuan kesayangannya.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun memutari mejanya hingga kini berada disamping kursi kerjanya, ia memundurkan sedikit kursinya hingga tersisa ruang diantara meja dan dirinya. Tatapannya beralih kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya bingung.

" Duduk " Perintahnya tak ingin dibantah tetapi si Hybrid hanya diam tak mengerti, Chanyeol menajamkan pandangannya lalu menatap ruang kosong dibawah mejanya. Baekhyun yang baru mengertipun langsung menunduk, kemudian meringkuk didalam kolong meja tersebut. Sedangkan yang paling tampan kembali memajukan kursinya hingga kini wajah Baekhyun tepat berada diantara selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar khas seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kemudian kearah penisnya, " Kau bisa lakukan apapun. " Kemudian tangannya kembali bergerak membolak- balik kertas diatas mejanya, sesekali menanda tanganinya.

Baekhyun menatap kearah pusat selangkangan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya nyaris menyentuh gundukan yang tertutup celana berbahan mahal. Mata sipitnya mulai terpejam, hidungnya mengendus-endus aroma yang dikeluarkan pusat gairah sang majikan. Betapa rindunya ia dengan aroma favoritnya ini.

Dengan keras Baekhyun membenturkan wajahnya pada kebanggaan Chanyeol yang membuat pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti seketika akibat terkejut dengan gerakan tiba- tiba si Hybrid yang semula diam. Kemudian yang Chanyeol rasakan adalah bibir tipis itu terbuka seakan ingin mengulum kejantanannya dari luar celananya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, Chanyeol tetap dalam pekerjannya dan Baekhyun tetap dalam kegiatannya menjilati penis –kain- Chanyeol yang mulai sedikit menegang.

TOK  
TOK

" Masuk " perintahnya kemudian seorang wanita cantik masuk kedalam ruangannya, itu Jiyeon yang barusaja kembali dari lantai bawah. Niatnya sekarang ia ingin mewawancarai Chanyeol, mengapa sampai membawa Hybrid sialan itu kekantor.

Chanyeol menatapnya datar, Jiyeon balas menatapnya seakan ingin penjelasan.

" Apa? " Chanyeol bertanya saat Jiyeon hanya diam, sebenarnya dirinya tahu apa maksud kedatangan temansekaligus sekertarisnya itu. Tapi dirinya hanya mencoba tidak peduli, toh wanita itu juga tidak berhak tahu segala urusan pribadinya.

" Kenapa kau membawa Hybrid sialan itu – "

" Dia tidak sialan " Chanyeol memotong, tangannya ia turunkan untuk membuka resleting celananya yang kian menyempit akibat gundukannya yang semakin membesar ingin dimanjakan.

" Ya, terserahmu. Jadi kenapa kau membawanya kesini? " _ingin memamerkannya, heh?_

" Ya, terserahku " Ucapnya meniru nada bicara Jiyeon sebelumnya yang terdengar tidak minat.

" Aku serius – "

" Urmhh.. "

Lagi- lagi ucapannya terpotong, tetapi bukan karena Chanyeol tapi itu adalah suara..Lenguhan? Kemudian wanita itu tersadar saat tidak mendapati Hybrid yang dibencinya dalam ruangan itu. Seketika pikiran negative merasuk kedalam otaknya.

" Apa itu.. barusan? " Mata kucingnya yang sering dipuja kaum adam terkecuali Chanyeol itu bergerak- gerak menatap sekeliling ruangan besar itu dengan _awas._

" Tidak ada " Chanyeol kembali menunduk mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda, " Kau bisa keluar jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi "

" Kenapa kau tidak menja – "

" Ammhh.. nhh.. " Adalah suara Baekhyun yang sudah memasukkan sebagian batang penis Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari dalamannya. Sesekali lidahnya turut serta untuk mengerjai penis besar, panjang, dan berurat kecintaannya. Meskipun ini baru pertama kalinya ia mengecap rasa penis majikan kecintaannya tetapi ia sudah menobatkan penis itu dalam hal yang paling ia sukai.

Wanita satu- satunya di dalam ruangan itu maju mendekat kearah meja Chanyeol.

" Ughh.. nghh.. "

" Apa yang .. ada dibalik mejamu? " Tanya gadis itu dengan suara lirihnya, pikirannya tiba- tiba menjurus kearah yang _kotor._

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jiyeon dengan _smirk-penggoda-_ nya, " Aku yakin kau tahu "

" Tidak. Katakan padaku apa yang kupikirkan itu tidak benar "

Yang tampan menggeleng _sok_ dramatis, " Sayangnya itu benar " Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, " Urgghh.. Baekhh kau mengigitnya terlalu kuat " Katanya dengan nada yang dibuat sehorny mengedip jahil. Sejujurnya Baekhyun hanya mengulum, melumat, menghisap, dan menjilat. Tidak ada gigit mengigit seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu hanya sebagian sandiwaranya saja.

Jiyeon berbalik, " Aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu ketimbang dia. " Ia mendengus jijik membayangkan apa yang dilakukan si setengah hewan itu dikolong meja Chanyeol. " Ngomong- ngomong, Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Hyomin sesuai perintahmu. "

Kemudian wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

.

 **Lusiana**

.

Chanyeol menggeser kursinya kebelakang, membuat penisnya terkena hawa dingin AC saat keluar dari mulut hangat Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlatih. Atau memang Baekhyun sudah terlatih? Entahlah,

Baekhyun menatapnya kecewa dan bingung mendapati kesenangannya terenggut paksa, Matanya sedikit berair akibat beberapa kali memaksakan penis panjang itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulutnya yang kecil –meskipun itu sia- sia saja.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan batang penisnya yang sudah sangat besar menyodok mulut mungil yang belum siap itu. Tetapi si pemilik mulut hanya diam dengan mata terpejam. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menggerakkan mulutnya karena Chanyeol yang lebih dulu memaju- mundurkan _asset masa depan_ -nya dengan brutal. Beberapa kali sodokan membuat _cairan amis berwarna putih_ itu keluar dari lubang kecil dikepala kejantanannya yang langsung menyembur kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil _tissue_ dimejanya kemudian melemparnya pada Baekhyun yang langsung menerimanya dan mengusap pipi beserta dagunya yang belepotan _sperma._

" Pulang? " Chanyeol bertanya sembari kembali mersletingkan celananya membuatnya tak melihat bagaimana ekspresi menggemaskan itu berkilau setelah dengan susah payah menelan semua cairan aneh milik sang tuan. Kata _pulang_ seakan memiliki arti yang mendalam baginya.

" Hm-mm " Angguknya lucu, kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk menyembunyikan hawa panas yang merambati wajahnya. Jarinya saling bertaut gugup. Saking gugupnya –

DUK

-Ia lupa tengah berada di bawah meja.

.

" Apa kau ingin daging? " Chanyeol lagi- lagi yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian. Mereka kini sedang berada di mobil Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak suka daging " Baekhyun cemberut lucu, Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas.

Yang punya mobil memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, kemudian ia keluar disusul si Hybrid. Mereka melangkah beriringan menuju minimarket yang terbilang kecil –untuk Chanyeol yang jelas adalah orang kaya.

Sesampainya didalam, ia langsung diterpa dinginnya AC, tidak burulk juga –batin Chanyeol. Ngomong- ngomong ini pertama kalinya ia kesini. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil keranjang bawa. Kemudian ia berjalan kebarisan paling kiri, yang isinya adalah macam- macam jenis daging.

" Aku bilang aku tidak suka daging, Chanyeol~ " Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya saat sang tuan tidak menanggapinya. Tangan lentiknya menggenggam erat kemeja bagian samping yang bertubuh atletis. Mungkin, takut ditinggalkan.

Melihat Chanyeol yang memasukkan banyak daging membuat yang bersurai cokelat terang menghentak- hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tapi ia tetap menurut dan mengekor kemanapun sang majikan membawanya pergi. Dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur Chanyeol mau membelinya, menampungnya, dan bolehkah ia berharap jika Chanyeol akan menyayanginya suatu saat nanti?

 _Tentu saja, Baekhyun._

Baekhyun juga tidak akan bertanya atas dasar apa Chanyeol mau membelinya, dirinya takut jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam mencoba menebk- nebak alasan yang bersifat positive, seperti mungkin saja Chanyeol mulai menyukainya?

Dan pemikiran itu membuat Baekhyun berdebar sendiri, apa benar Chanyeol menyukainya? Rona kemerahan kembali merayapi pipinya yang menirus. Dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya aneh.

Chanyeol membalik badannya menuju kasir, tidak terasa keranjang yang semula kosong itu kini sudah terisi penuh. Sebelum ia mencapai kasir ia melirik freezer besar di sebelah pintu kemudian memasukkan beberapa ice cream rasa rasa.

Selagi Chanyeol membayar belanjaan, mata sipit yang lucu itu mengedar kesekeliling minimarket yang tidak terlalu sepi itu. Matanya menatap tidak suka kearah beberapa gadis yang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memuja.

Sret

Baekhyun menunduk kebawah saat merasakan tarikan tarikan kecil di celana training yang dipinjamnya. Matanya menatap sosok anak laki- laki tengah menarik celananya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis, melepaskan genggamannya pada bagian samping kemeja Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok menyejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah si anak kecil.

" Noona? " Anak kecil itu berbisik,

" Noo—na? " Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, ikut berbisik kecil yang membuat anak kecil didepannya tertawa pelan hampir tak bersuara yang membuat Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya bingung.

Chanyeol berbalik, hampir saja ia menabrak Baekhyun saat didapatinya hybrid itu tengah berjongkok dengan anak kecil yang tertawa didepannya.

" Ehem " Chanyeol berdehem yang membuat kedua pasang mata itu beralih menatapnya. Tapi kemudian mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar saat tangan kecil menyelinap kedalam _kupluk_ hoodienya, beralih menatap anak berusia sekitar 6 tahunan itu yang kini tengah memicingkan matanya menatap kearah _kupluk_ nya. Mungkin ia sedikit melihat ssesuatu berbulu putih yang mengintip di dalam sana.

" Apa.. itu? " Tanyanya, Chanyeol menendangnya tidak cukup keras tapi tetap saja membuat anak itu jatuh terduduk lalu tangannya yang mengenggam kantong belanjaan menyeret lengan _ranting_ Baekhyun. Tak dipedulikannya suara tangisan anak itu serta tatapan kaget orang- orang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

Baekhyun sempat menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk memberikan tatapan maafnya pada sosok kecil yang kini tengah dibantu berdiri oleh ibu kasir.

.

 **.**

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Chanyeol langsung menuju dapur diikuti Hybrid yang masih setia mengekor dibalik punggungnya. Tangan besarnya dengan telaten menata beberapa barang yang dibelinya. Setelahnya Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya, ia membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa stel baju yang terlihat 2 kali lebih besar untuknya. Baju itu ia lemparkan kearah si Hybrid yang kini tengah asik _bernostalgia_ dengan ranjangnya.

" Bersihkan tubuhmu, aku akan – " Sekelibat bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah selesai mandi saat itu membuatnya urung menyuruhnya mandi. Chanyeol sedikit khawatir saat nantinya Hybrid itu malah menyalakan kran air dingin bukannya air hangat.

Jadi, " Kemarilah " Ucapnya final, wajahnya ia buang kesamping.

 _-Didalam kamar mandi-_

Baekhyun melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, hingga kini dirinya polos seperti bayi yang baru saja melihat dunia. Chanyeol melihatnya dari atas kebawah kemudian ia menarik jemari kiri lentik tersebut, hampir saja tangannya melepas plester kuning yang sudah kotor itu sebelum tangan kanan Baekhyun menutupi punggung tangan kirinya. Chanyeol menatapnya sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan semburat merah dipipinya

Lalu ia mencicit kecil dengan suara yang lucu, " Ini hadiah dari Chanyeol, aku tidak mau melepasnya~ "

Oh, sungguh imut. Sayang sekali, Chanyeol dengan gengsi tingginya tidak mau mengakui betapa mengemaskannya _piaraan baru-_ nya.

 _Srek_

Tangan yang lebih besar menyentak tangan yang berjemari lentik, lalu dengan kasar mencabut plester kuning _jelek_ yang langsung ia buang ke sudut ruangan.

" Chanyeol! " Baekhyun berseru reflex –terkejut, rona kemerahan dipipinya hilang seketika. Matanya yang membulat kaget kini digenangi cairan bening yang siap menetes kapan saja.

" Kau ini kenapa, _sih_? " Chanyeol berujar jengkel, " Apakah menangis adalah hobimu? " Tanyanya ngawur, tapi nyatanya tangan kekarnya kini menyeka buliran air mata yang menetes dipipi pucat si manis.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, mengklaim bibir tipis yang bergetar itu untuk dilumat. Benar- benar mengundang gairah. Bibir tebalnya menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut kemudian bergerak keatas, ia melumatnya bergantian . Matanya senantiasa terbuka melihat reaksi apa yang diberikan si Hybrid _cantik._ Mata terpejam rapat dan hidung kecilnya yang mengerut lucu. Bibirnya masih bergerak aktif menjelajahi mulut si _kecil_ hingga suara erangannya keluar.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya disamping telinga berbulu Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan nafas berat yang menggoda, " Bersiaplah " Bisiknya serak yang membuat kedua telinga kucing berbulu putih itu bergerak kegelian.

 **TBC**

 **Jujur saya kecewa sama jumlah review, saya bukannya gila review tapi ngeliat fav/follow yang lebih banyak dari reviews membuat saya merasa FF ini nggak layak dikomentari, saya juga berharap review chapter ini review meningkat agar saya tetap melanjutkan FF ini. Saya butuh komentar kalian mengenai FF ChanBaek pertama saya ini.**

 **Tapi saya juga nggak maksa sih, Cuma hargai aja tulisan saya.**

 **Hyomin itu member T-ara yaa, eh saya mau ngingetin kalo saya emang nggak jago buat konflik yang rumit rumit jadi saya bikinnya konflik ringan. Dan niatnya sih chapter ini saya mau FULL CHANBAEK tapi kayaknya nggak jadi deh, hehe.**

 **SAYA JUGA MAU NANYA ENAKNYA CERITANYA KRIS DI MASUKIN ATO NGGAK USAH AJA?**

 **THANKS TO REVIEWERS:**

 **chanbaek0605** **,** **shennysabila** **,** **calldy** **,** **parkbaexh614** **,** **RDMartina** **,** **exo's babygirl** **,** **azzprynk** **,** **keziaf** **,** **Eun810** **,** **Park Colenso** **,** **meliarisky7** **,** **intaniaputri5** **,** **juneeya100** **,** **LUDLUD** **,** **.aqilah** **,** **realbkhynee** **,** **erry-shi** **,** **Asmaul** **,** **RDRD ChanBaek** **,** **mrsbunnybyun** **,** **sherli898** **,** **Hyun CB614** **,** **Dian209** **,** **EXODESAH** **,** **chogiwa** **,** **barampuu** **nadiayayany76** **,** **EXO12LOVE** **,** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **,** **vivikim406** **,** **Hanindya337** **,** **Tha-Hyun0127** **,** **joohyunkies** **,** **Alya Park51** **,** **Nadya221** **,** **SenNunna,** **jempolnya pcy,** **Telekinetics726** **,** **InfntMyungsooRP** **,** **exofujosh** **Cindynovieta94** **,** **byunbaek15** **,** **BaekheeByunnie,** **Park Sona,** **LangitSenja ,** **riahbyul** **,** **DeviaChoi** **,** **BaeXi** **,** **Love654** **,** **buburlemu8812** **,** **chroemrin**

 **REVIEW** **YAA**

 **Surabaya, 7/5/2016**

 **.Lusiana.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya disamping telinga berbulu Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan nafas berat yang menggoda, " Bersiaplah " Bisiknya serak yang membuat kedua telinga kucing berbulu putih itu bergerak kegelian.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringkih yang lebih kecil, lalu memasukkan dengan paksa dalam bathub yang sudah ia isi dengan air hangat dan busa sabun.

" AAA! " Baekhyun berteriak panik, ketika ia rasakan kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah, reflek kedua kakinya mengalung di masing masing sisi pinggang Chanyeol detik itu juga.

" Baek " Chanyeol berbisik serak, sedikit mengalihkan perhatian hybrid jantan tersebut sebelum kembali memasukkannya. Hingga pinggang ramping itu tertutup air. Hybrid itu memejamkan matanya erat, badannya kaku. Chanyeol menatapnya lama, Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mulai merasakan hangat menjalari tubuhnya mulai sedikit rileks. Tangannya yang mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Chanyeol mulai mengendur. Matanya terbuka pelan, senyuman malu ia tunjukkan.

" Ini hangat " Komentarnya lirih, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi gembilnya. Chanyeol masih diam. Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol, " Ingin mandi bersama? "

.

.

.

 **Unique Hybrid  
Lusiana**

 **Cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **Support cast: Park Jiyeon and other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun dengan wajah ragu menggemaskannya mengajak ia mandi bersama. Dengan senang hati akan ia turuti. _Smirk_.

Pria tampan bermarga Park itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang ia pakai, lalu melemparkannya keujung ruangan. Baekhyun kembali meliriknya, semburat merah itu semakin tampak jelas dimata Chanyeol. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Dengan gerakan kilat ia melepaskan celananya dan mulai masuk dalam bathub. Ia duduk berselonjor dibelakang Baekhyun.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Merasakan air hangat itu menembus kulit mereka masing masing hingga menimbulkan keheningan.

Yang paling mungil, sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang yang langsung disambut dengan bibir Chanyeol yang menempel di ujung kanan bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun langsung kembali mengahadap depan karena malu. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah hal hina bagi Chanyeol.

Yang bertubuh kekar, mengeraskan rahangnya merasakan penolakan tak langsung peliharannya. Ia merasakan amarah tiba tiba menggerogoti otaknya, harga dirinya baru saja dilecehkan oleh seorang Hybrid kasta rendah seperti Baekhyun? _Cih,_

Tangan besarnya menyelusup kedepan dalam air, ia mencengkram penis mungil Hybridnya hingga menimbulkan pekikan terkejut bercampur sakit dari Baekhyun. Masalahnya Chanyeol tidak hanya mencengkram penis mungil itu dengan kasar tetapi ia juga melibatkan kuku tajamnya untuk melukai permukaan luar penis mulus itu. Dirinya menarik senyum jahat merasakan kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkupi tangannya. Mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat majikannya dari penis tak berdosanya.

" Ch-Chanyeol.. I-ini ssakiit,.. " Ujarnya lemah, bahkan permukaan kulit penisnya memerah dan memunculkan sedikit darah didaerah dimana Chanyeol menancapkan kuku kuku tajamnya.

" Aku tidak suka penolakan, sialan. " Chanyeol menggeram rendah didekat telinga Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur mencekik leher Baekhyun dari belakang. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan kepuasan tersendiri saat melakukan ini pada sesuatu yang sekarang ia anggap miliknya.

" Ingat baik baik -" Chanyeol mengencangkan cengkramannya, membuat suara tercekik Baekhyun dan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang terbuka lebar untuk meraup napasnya yang semakin tersendat sendat.

" – Aku adalah orang Jahat, Baekhyun " Chanyeol memiringkan wajah Baekhyun mengahadapnya, " Dan akan semakin jahat jika kau menolak perintahku " Lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam.

" T-tolong.. " Suara lemah Baekhyun dengan tertutupnya mata sipit itu membuat keasadaran Chanyeol hilang, sekelibat bayangan Baekhyun terbaring pasrah dengan wajah lemah meminta tolong padanya muncul kembali diingatannya -mimpinya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada penis mungil dan juga leher Baekhyun.

Hybrid manis itu langsung terkulai lemah, menyandarkan seluruh bobot tubuh ringannya didada bidang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Yang _dominant_ menatap kosong pada tangan kanannya yang berdarah. Itu adalah darah Baekhyun omong omong.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menyelipkan tangan di balik pundak sempit Baekhyun dan belakang lututnya, menggendongnya ala pengantin baru. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang menutup mata dengan nafas putus putus. Tanpa disadari, dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah... _untuk pertama kalinya._

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang tertidur disampingnya, mereka masih tanpa busana dan yang masih sadarkan diri merasa enggan hanya untuk mengambil baju. Chanyeol hanya membersihkan luka disekitar penis mulus Baekhyun dan membalurinya dengan salep. Matanya menatap lama leher Baekhyun yang memerah berkat tangannya. Ia mengecupnya pelan, kemudian menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun pada dada telanjangnya lalu mulai menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

 _ **Unique Hybrid – CB**_

.

Telinga berbulu putih bergerak pelan, mata sipit yang semula tertutup mulai terbuka. Mengerjab pelan sebelum menatap wajah terlelap Chanyeol didepannya. Seketika bayangan Chanyeol yang menyakitinya berputar putar diingatannya. Seharusnya ia takut, atau menjauhi Chanyeol karena trauma. Tapi kedua tangan mungilnya malah terangkat memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya didekapan majikan tercintanya yang mustahil ia benci. Pelukan Chanyeol sangat hangat, membuat ia merasa nyaman dan tenang. Baginya Chanyeol adalah Tuan tempat ia berlindung saat ini. Rasa sukanya pada Chanyeol sangat tinggi, dirinya suka Chanyeol, mulai dari fisiknya, harum tubuhnya, bahkan sifat kejamnya.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam dalam, mengingat aroma Chanyeol baik baik. Bibir tipisnya mengecupi dada bidang majikannya dengan pelan.

Gerakan bibirnya terhenti saat merasakan tangan kekar Chanyeol merambati punggungnya dengan gerakan mengambang yang membuatnya geli. Bulu halusnya seakan meremang mendapat perlakuan Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia dongakkan, menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

" A-apa kau marah padaku? " Baekhyun mencicit, Chanyeol tetap diam tak bergerak maupun menjawab. Si Hybrid manis mengecup ujung bibir Chanyeol, " Kau marah, _ya_? " Serunya lucu dengan bibir yang sedikit maju.

Tangan kekar itu masih merambat hingga kebawah menyentuh bokong kenyal Baekhyun pelan, lalu beralih mengusap usap ekor berbulunya.

" Ch-Chanyeol.. Geli.. " Baekhyun menggeliat resah dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir saja menangis kegelian tetapi tidak jadi saat gerakan tangan besar itu terhenti.

Mata hitam kelam itu terbuka, menatap tepat di manik Baekhyun yang sedikit berair.

" Kau tegang? " Katanya dengan suara serak, Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingungnya yang demi tuhan sangat _kawaii_. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, tapi tangannya kembali bergerak menyelinap diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh mungil si Hybrid. Ia melingkupi penis mungil Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya membuat yang lebih kecil mengerjab kaget.

" Kau tegang. " Bukan lagi pertanyaan yang ia melontarkan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan atas apa yang tengah dirasakan dalam genggaman tangannya. Ketegangan pusat gairah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirikkan ekor matanya kesamping, memutus kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Tapi didetik selanjutnya ia langsung kembali menatap Chanyeol saat dirasakannya pegangan Chanyeol pada penis kecilnya mengerat.

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. Genggaman tangannya sedikit mengendur, ia mulai mengusap usapkan telapak tangannya disekitar penis si Hybrid yang memerah. Sedangkan yang diberi kenikmatan, memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan berani tangan berjemari lentik itu menyelusup, balik menggenggam penis besar majikannya. Tanpa diduga Baekhyun mendapatkan ciuman kasar dari Tuannya. Bibir lebar Chanyeol mengulum keseluruhan bibir tipis Baekhyun, tidak membiarkan yang mungil untuk membuka bibirnya kecuali saat lidahnya mulai keluar untuk mengajak Baekhyun berperang lidah. Baekhyun mengerti, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya yang langsung dihisap Chanyeol dengan rakus. Setelah sekian menit, Chanyeol mulai menyudahi _perang lidah_ nya kemudian mulai melumat rakus bibir Baekhyun yang semakin lembab.

Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga pegangan mereka pada penis masing masing kini terlepas. Baekhyun masih memasrahkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol mulai menindih tubuh mungilnya. Lumat, gigit, hisap, adalah hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol bermenit menit lamanya. Hingga ia berhenti dan mulai bangkit tanpa kata. Ia menghampiri lemari dan mulai memakai setelan santai.

Onyx-nya menatap Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemas, pandangannya turun pada benda _tegak_ diantara selangkangan Baekhyun. Ekor putihnya nampak bergerak gerak kecil dari balik tubuhnya.

" Kau bisa menggunakan kakiku " Ujarnya datar, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

" Penismu. " Matanya memandang pusat terselatan Baekhyun yang berdiri, lalu matanya menatap kebawah kearah kakinya, " Dan, kakiku "

Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun mulai menggunakan kaki Chanyeol untuk bermasturbasi hingga cairannya keluar. _Sungguh malang._

.

.

 **CHANBAEK – UH**

 **.**

 **.**

" Aku bilang aku tidak suka daging, " Baekhyun merajuk, ia memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendapati berbagai makanan dengan bahan dasar daging tersaji didepannya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Ia memilin ujung kaus besar tipis-nya (Itu adalah baju yang sempat dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya di mall) yang menutupi hingga bawah lututnya. Mata kecilnya mengerjab saat mendapati majikan tampannya menyodorkan sepotong daging babi panggang padanya. Dirinya ragu, karena seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah memakan daging.

Mendapati tangan Chanyeol yang mengeras (terlihat dari urat urat dipunggung tangannya yang kian menonjol), Baekhyun mulai membuka pelan pelan mulutnya. Matanya terpejam saat potongan daging itu masuk sepenuhnya. Bibirnya bergerak mengunyah pelan. Senyuman kecil tersungging dibibirnya, ia menunduk malu saat Chanyeol menatapnya malas. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan disampingnya. Kemudian ekor matanya menatap kearah langit langit kamar majikannya. Entah apa yang kini dipikirkannya, hingga ia tak bisa melaksanakan hobinya –tidur. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, langkah kaki yang ia buat tak bersuara melangkah kearah jendela besar disamping pintu besar lemari.

Seketika hawa dingin menerpa permukaan tubuh bagian depannya saat kakinya menapak dipermukaan lantai balkon , hingga menggoyangkan piyama panjangnya –dress tipis tanpa motif. Sedikit tersentak saat menemukan seorang perempuan tengah dikerubungi 3 lelaki berbadan besar dikejauhan. Mata kucingnya yang memang sensitive –tajam saat malam hari- menyipit, dapat ia lihat kerumunan laki-laki mendekati seorang perempuan yang tampak gugup.

Seketika mata kecilnya melebar saat melihat perempuan tersebut jatuh terduduk ketika salah satu tangan _bejat_ itu mendorong bahunya. Baekhyun terdiam, tak tau ingin melakukan apa. Ia berbalik hendak menghiraukan tetapi gagal saat indera pendengarnya –yang juga tajam layaknya kucing- menangkap suara teriakan perempuan tersebut. Ia kembali melihat perempuan yang kini terlihat menangis. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, ingin membangunkannya lagi lagi urung saat alis tebal _tuan-_ nya menukik. Tanpa berpikir lagi, kaki mungilnya berlari kecil keluar rumah. Niatnya hendak menolong si perempuan _tapi.._

.

.

"Lepaskan aku! " Baekhyun berteriak di gang kecil itu, suara melengkingnya menggema. Tubuhnya bergetar saat dua pria memegang masing masing lengan kurusnya.

" Diamlah _kucing_. " Pria paling tinggi diantara mereka mendesis, " Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu disini. Sebaiknya kau gunakan suaramu untuk mendesah dibawah kami. " Kemudian _smirk._

Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa niat menolongnya berakhir seperti ini.

# **Flashback #**

" Hentikan! " Teriak si mungil dengan telinga serta ekornya, membuat keempat jiwa disana seketika membeku menyaksikan sosok kecil bersuara melengking yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun.

" _Wow_ " Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang acak mendecak dengan suara berlebihan.

" Seekor _kucing manis_ " Lanjut pria dengan badan paling tinggi, sedangkan yang memiliki tindikan dikedua telinganya hanya menyeringai kecil. Hal tersebut digunakan si perempuan untuk berlari secepat kilat dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbengong serta ketiga pria yang mendatarkan raut wajahnya melihat sosok perempuan itu pergi. _Lagipula ada yang lebih menarik daripada perempuan itu –batin ketiganya_ sambil menatap intense kearah Baekhyun yang _freeze_ .

Saat badannya berbalik hendak lari dari sana, tangan kasar mencekal bahunya.

 **# Flashback End #**

" Apa yang coba kau lakukan? " Tanya pria tinggi, " Mencoba menolong eh, Hy-brid? " Lanjutnya mengucapkan _Hybrid_ dengan nada mengejek yang kentara. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam yang langsung dibalas cengkraman di dagunya oleh tangan kasar pria tinggi itu.

" Robek bajunya "

Dengan itu, kedua pria yang memegangi lengan Baekhyun merobek asal pakaian panjang yang dikenakan si Hybrid malang. Kainnya yang tipis membuat baju itu mudah robek hingga kini menampakkan bahu kanan beserta _puting pink-_ nya yang mengintip serta bagian samping paha kanannya.

Decakan lidah ia dengar, mata ketiga _bejat_ itu menatapi tubuh putih si Hybrid dengan pandangan kagum dan sarat akan nafsu. Tangan kecilnya ia gerakkan tak tentu arah, kedua kakinya yang mulus tanpa cacat menendang nendang. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya takut saat tangan pria didepannya mulai meraba paha dalamnya sedangkan pria dikanannya mulai menjilat bahunya yang terekspos.

Matanya mulai berkaca- kaca menyadari pemberontakan yang ia lakukan sia-sia, " Lepaskan.. Kumohon.. " Suaranya mengecil, ia tidak ingin dipaksa.

" Akhh.. " Erangan terkejut ia keluarkan saat pria dikirinya mengenggam ekor sensitive-nya dengan erat, mata sipitnya terpejam erat menimbulkan setitik cairan bening lolos dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak akan sanggup menahan _godaan_ jika itu menyangkut ekornya.

" Cepat sekali, " Komentar pria didepannya saat mendapati penis mungil _mangsa-_ nya menengang tanpa diapa-apakan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menahan gejolak panas yang mulai merangsang saraf-nya saat ekornya mulai dipermainkan dengan tidak layak. Tanpa diperintah penis mungilnya yang memang tidak terbalut apapun menegak.

" Jangan sentuh aku.. A-aku milik C-Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun masih mencoba melepaskan ketiga pria yang semakin mempermainkan tubuhnya, isak tangis kecil mulai terdengar dari belah bibir kecilnya.

" T-tidak.. " Ujarnya lirih saat pria didepannya mulai menggenggam _aset_ -nya.

" C-chanyeolhh.. " Desahnya, detik berikutnya kepalanya menggeleng menyadari ia tidak seharusnya mendesah disaat ia sudah punya Chanyeol disisinya.

" CHANYEOL! _Hiks.._ " Teriaknya sekuat tenaga, kemudian ia menangis sesegukan.

" Sudah cukup bermainnya " Tanpa ia duga, Suara _bass_ khas milik seseorang yang sangat familiar membuatnya menoleh dengan kecepatan kilat.

" C-Chanyeol.. " Senyum kecil Baekhyun terkembang, mata berairnya menatap _memuja_ pada majikannya. Sedangkan sang majikan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Jujur, Chanyeol dikuasai amarah saat mendapati Baekhyun tidak ada disampingnya dengan jendela balkon terbuka. Bertambah marah saat melihat Baekhyun dikelilingi tiga pria yang hendak memperkosa peliharaan yang bahkan belum pernah _ia masuki._ Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun sebelum terlambat.

Chanyeol memang pandai dalam mengatur wajahnya agar tak terlihat emosi, tapi tangan terkepal dengan napas memburu membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Dan perkelahian antara Chanyeol dan ketiga preman itu tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyentak tangan Baekhyun kasar, saat ia sudah memasuki _hunian-_ nya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? " Chanyeol langsung membentak, emosinya membludak melihat keadaan _mengenaskan piaraannya_. Bajunya robek disana sini. Sedangkan si _piaraan_ hanya bisa menunduk. Dirinya merasa takut mendengar bentakan majikannya tapi sekaligus merasa senang saat pikirannya mengacu pada si tuan yang mengkhawatirkannya. Rona merah muda samar menghiasi wajah putihnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

" Mencoba menjadi jalang? " Suara datar nan dinginnya membuat Baekhyun seketika tersentak, entah kemana hilangnya perasaan senangnya sedetik yang lalu saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

" A-aku tidak.. " Ucapnya lirih. Jemari lentiknya meremas pakain _compang-campingnya_ , matanya kembali berair saat dirasanya dadanya semakin sesak.

" Berhenti menangis. " Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya, entah kenapa ia jadi **sedikit** merasa bersalah mendapati bahu mulus yang terbuka itu bergetar entah karena kedinginan atau menangis, _atau keduanya._

" _hiks.. hiks.. "_

" Kubilang berhenti menangis " Chanyeol menajamkan suaranya, " Kau tidak mendengarku? " Chanyeol memegang bahu sempit Hybridnya yang terasa dingin. Membuat si Hybrid manis mendongak dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata.

" A-aku _hiks.._ tidak mencoba menjadi j-jalang, Chanyeol " Baekhyun berusah berbicara dengan diselingi isakan-nya.

" Aku tahu " Chanyeol berkata pelan tepat didepan bibir bergetar Baekhyun sebelum menempelkan bibirnya. Menghisap bibir dingin _piaraan-nya_ , melumatnya dengan sedikit lembut tanpa nafsu seperti biasanya.

Ciuman tulus itu berlangsung tidak sampai semenit tapi membuat keduanya terdiam memikirkan perasaan masing masing.

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol sudah membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya _lagi_.

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan aku baru ngelanjutin FF ini, sebenernya udah mau post minggu kemarin eh ada kendala jadi nggak jadi. Aku mungkin Fast update next chapter kalo Reviewnya ningkat hehe..**

 **Btw, ceritanya makin aneh nggaksih? Ada yang mau ngasih saran mungkin? Terus aku juga nggak masukin ceritanya KrisHyomin karena banyak yg gasuka mungkin, dan itu juga nggapenting wkwk.**

 **Dan yang udah nyempetin nge-PM, Makasih ya udah diingetin.**

 **NEXT CHAP? REVIEW PLEASE~**

 **16/10/2016  
Lusiana**


End file.
